Super Mario 64 2: Last Impact
by mariobroultimate
Summary: When a mysterious new villain from outer space threatens the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi must save Mario, Luigi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi and gather the stars once again to defeat this extraterrestrial threat. Can they get the stars before it's too late? (Based on a ROM hack by Kaze Emanuar)
1. A New Threat

**Hello everybody! This story was highly requested by Zombielugia 123. He asked me to make a sequel to Super Mario 64, and I took note of the idea. I decided to base it off of "SM64: Last Impact". A ROM hack made by Kaze Emanuar. He makes some of the most impressive SM64 ROM hacks I have ever seen and I highly recommend you check them out.**

**For those of you who are fans of my other fic "Super Mario Sunshine: A Sprite of Light", don't worry! I'm not giving up on that story. I'll simply be developing them both back-to-back. This story takes place in the spring after that fic.**

**Rules:**

**I'm not gonna get all the stars. If I find a certain star to be either boring or unimportant, I'm skipping that one.**

**The powerups will be replaced by caps to really get the 64 feels out of it.**

**The Galaxy series powerups will not appear because at this point, Super Mario Galaxy hasn't taken place yet, and I don't want Mario to be introduced to these powerups yet. I'll think up an alternative.**

**With that out of the way, let's a go!**

* * *

One night in Mario's Pad, Mario laid on his couch in the living room, snoozing. He had his cap off and had a book titled "Mario Story" over his eyes, indicating that he fell asleep while reading. The house was quiet. And only a lamp on top of the nightstand, and the fireplace were there to dimly light the room.

Said nightstand also had a digital clock saying "1:32" and a photo album of when Mario and his twin brother Luigi went on vacation to Isle Delfino with Princess Peach and her family last winter. There, Mario became great friends with Peach's 6 year old little sister, Aquamarine. And Luigi fell in love with Peach's 22 year old sister, Daisy. They're now back in their own kingdoms, and still come to visit Mario and Luigi every now and again.

But that's another story. As Mario slept, the fireplace began to grow. A trail of smoke traveled over to Mario's nose, making him catch a whiff.

Mario: ZZZ… Ah spaghetti… ZZZ… Ah ravioli… ZZZ… Ah mamma *cough* *cough*!

The book fell off his face as he coughed from the whiff of that smoke, then he yawned.

Mario: *yawn* Mamma mia, is it that late already? What time is it?

He got up to look at the clock.

Mario: 1:32am? *groan*

Mario was about to go back to sleep until noticing the fire in the fireplace getting bigger and brighter.

Mario: Maybe I should turn this off.

He flicks the switch that would normally turn the fireplace off, but nothing happens. The fire just keeps getting bigger. Mario begins to get frightened.

Mario: W-what's going on?!

The fire took the form of an evil face, and Mario began to scream before a black hand emerged from the fire and silenced him. Luigi ran downstairs after hearing his bro.

Luigi: Mario! I heard you scream! What's happ-?!

Another hand grabbed him. Both bros disappeared along with the fire. Leaving the house empty.

* * *

**Peach's Castle**

Meanwhile, Toad was working overnight at Peach's Castle. His sister Toadette was out visiting other kingdoms, so that left him on his own at the time.

Toad: *sigh* This job is harder than I thought. I don't even think Bowser or anything else is gonna show up tonight. C'mon Toad, stay awake! Maybe a song will help me stay awake.

Toad remembers a tune he learned from Yoshi and starts humming it. Little did he know of something lurking in the shadows behind him. A hand grabs him before he could scream and takes him away, leaving behind his royal shield and spear.

* * *

**Outside Peach's Castle**

Wario and his brother Waluigi were planning on breaking into the castle's tax vault to steal the loot there.

Wario: Glad you could make it this time. I don't know how I'd do this alone.

Waluigi: Wah. I had nothing better to do anyways. The Golf Tournament was canceled due to a storm.

Wario: Anyways, you got the hookshot?

Waluigi: Right here!

Waluigi took out a hookshot with his "Γ" logo, and shot the hook at a slightly open window.

Wario: Perfect!

Just as the two were about to climb it, an unknown force cut the rope.

Wario and Waluigi: Wah?

Wario: Hey! What's the big idea, Waluigi?! You bringing us a deficient hookshot?!

Waluigi: No! I tested it multiple times! It worked perfectly. I don't know how it got cut!

As they argued, the hand that cut the rope grabbed the two bros.

Wario and Waluigi: WAAAAAAAH!

They disappeared…

* * *

**As you saw, five of our six heroes were kidnapped overnight by an unknown entity. Now, only one remains.**

**I made a lot of references, here are them all:**

**Mario's Pad is the name of Mario's house in Super Mario RPG.**

**The book that laid over Mario's eyes was called "Mario Story". Which is the Japanese name of Paper Mario. It's also a slight reference to Neville from Luigi's Mansion. Since he read that same book.**

**The photo album on the nightstand was filled with memories from my other ongoing story, "Super Mario Sunshine: A Sprite of Light". An adaptation of Super Mario Sunshine covering the bonding of friendship and teamwork.**

**Mario's sleep talk was in his idle animation in Super Mario 64.**

**The tune Toad hummed was a short tune made by Kazumi Totaka referred to as "Tokaka's song". It's an Easter Egg hidden in many Nintendo games Totaka had involvement in such as Mario Paint, Yoshi's Story, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Luigi's Mansion, Animal Crossing, etc. In Mario Kart 8, one of the Yoshis hums said theme, which is interesting because Totaka is Yoshi's voice actor. So he's singing his own song.**

**I had Waluigi say he couldn't come last time due to a Tennis tournament. This time his Golf tournament was canceled. Both spin off series were developed by Camelot. Miyamoto didn't create Waluigi, so that might be why he's a spin off exclusive character. Even Daisy debuted in a main game. How sad for Waluigi.**

**Tune in next time for the adventure to begin.**


	2. An Unexpected Attack

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Today we receive an unexpected attack on the castle and go after our first few Power Stars.**

**Review Responses**

**nintendoscript15**

**I'm honestly surprised you've even heard of the hack. Pretty cool!**

* * *

The next morning on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was cleaning his house when he heard a call outside.

Parakarry: Mail call!

Yoshi ran outside to see what he got in his mailbox. It was a letter from Princess Peach.

"Dear Yoshi,

I need your help! Mario, Luigi, and one of my guards have gone missing! And the stars have been stolen from the castle again! I have a feeling that whoever is responsible for this might be after me next! Please hurry!

Yours truly, Princess Toadstool

Peach"

Yoshi: Mario got kidnapped AGAIN?! Gee. For a guy who's saved Princess Peach a lot, he sure needs a lot of saving himself. Don't worry buddy! I'm coming!

He jumped into the pipe that conveniently takes him to the Mushroom Kingdom quickly in case of a dire situation like this.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom**

Peach and Toadsworth took a walk to hopefully calm down, but Peach was too worried.

Peach: Toadsworth, I'm worried about Mario and Luigi. Do you think they're going to be rescued?

Toadsworth: Princess, there's no need to worry. Masters Mario and Luigi always find their way out of dire situations like these. Master Yoshi will be of great help when he gets here. Look at the bright side. At least we weren't trapped inside the castle's walls like last time.

Peach: I guess you're right.

All of a sudden, three meteors fell out of the sky, one large, two small. The large one landed in an unknown location. The two small ones landed to the right and left of the princess and Toadsworth. They grew into these large alien Piranha Plants with purple heads and spiky stems. They were Spiny Piranha Plants.

Toadsworth: Oh no!

Peach: HELP!

Luckily, Yoshi came out of the pipe just in time to see the princess in danger.

Yoshi: What the heck are those things?! I guess I can think about that later. Peach is in trouble!

Yoshi runs over to the Spiny Piranha Plants.

Yoshi: Bring it on!

The plant closest to Yoshi tried to slam its head onto him. But Yoshi used his really long tongue to swallow it whole. Creating an egg in the process. Then he threw the egg at the other plant, defeating it.

Yoshi: Phew. Just what were those things? Are you alright Princess?

Peach: Oh, thank you Yoshi! I'm so glad you made it!

Yoshi: Yeah. I heard Mario and pals were missing. Don't worry! I'm on it!

Toadsworth: Best of luck Master Yoshi. But be warned! I doubt these things just dropped out of the sky out of nowhere.

Peach: He's got a point, Yoshi. And I have a feeling this might be connected to Mario's sudden disappearance. Danger is coming! Yoshi! You have to gather the stars to protect the Mushroom Kingdom!

Yoshi: Leave it to me, Princess! Once I find Mario, we'll figure this out!

Yoshi walked off to find Power Stars. As he did. He thought of the possibility that it could be Bowser. But you never truly know until you find out. He stopped at a path leading to the first course, and read a sign depicting a fuzzy from Yoshi's Island with the words, "Do not consume" imprinted on it.

Yoshi stuttered and shook from the sight of those things and a memory came back to him.

_*flashback*_

_Yoshi was carrying Baby Mario through the forest. Though he was thinking about the level name on the map._

_Young Yoshi: "Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy"... I wonder what that means._

_As if on cue, he ran into a field with floating balls of white fluff with eyes._

_Young Yoshi: So, are those fuzzies? Eh… I'm sure it can't be that bad._

_The moment he touched one of them, it poofed out of existence._

_Young Yoshi: Huh?_

_Yoshi then began to notice his surroundings began changing colors, the ground started waving up and down, and his feet were running off balance._

_Young Yoshi: My head… Why is everything so __**waaaaaaaaiiiiiiivyyyyyyy?**_

_Meanwhile in Baby Mario's perspective, everything was completely normal, and the child looked very confused on Yoshi's odd behavior._

_*end of flashback*_

Yoshi shuttered at the thought of that happening to him again and hesitantly walked into the first course, Wildlife Valley.

* * *

**This was short, yes. But the true adventure will begin in the next chapter!**


	3. Wildlife Valley

**Star #1 Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy**

Wildlife Valley was your typical first level. A simple layout with plants, animals, swamps, and beautiful orange flowers. Rocky pillars, fuzzies, and a massive tree were also there to decorate the landscape. Yoshi arrived in a corner of the area and began his search for stars.

Yoshi: Hmm… this place looks even smaller than Bob Omb Battlefield. This'll be easy!

Yoshi climbed up some hills and already saw those dreaded fuzzies that messed with his head before. They were floating all over the place. Anyone who dared to touch them would get sick, and their own reality would get distorted as if they absorbed LSD.

Yoshi: *gulp* Nevermind! This will not be easy! Just stay calm Yoshi. If you do hit one, remind yourself that it's not real.

He saw the star in sight at the end of a series of rocky pillars connected by bridges. It would be a piece of cake if it weren't for the fact that the area was inhabited by fuzzies! It didn't help that there was a sign nearby saying "Beware! Strong winds ahead!"

Yoshi: Come on! This is the first star! Why does it look so difficult!? Ugh! Man up Yoshi! This is for your friends!

Yoshi ran against the flow of the wind to get to the star. But halfway there, a fuzzy blew right into Yoshi's face.

Yoshi: NO! Not again!

Yoshi's vision turned into distorted colors. Parts of the walls and floor looked like they were breaking apart.

Yoshi: NO! NO! NO! It's not real! It's NOT real!

Then Yoshi noticed the ground breaking apart below his feet.

Yoshi: **IT'S NOT REAL! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

In actuality, everything was completely normal and Yoshi looked like some lunatic screaming for no reason.

When Yoshi opened his eyes again, everything was back to normal and he sighed in relief. The green dino claimed his first star.

* * *

**Star #2 Go Up the Giant Tree**

For the next star, Yoshi had to scale a huge tree. Luckily, the entrance wasn't far from where he got the first star, so he entered right in.

The inside of the tree was all dirt at the bottom. Yoshi coughed out some of the dust at the bottom and started trekking his way up. Giant fungi was growing in the tree, and Yoshi used those as platforms to get up to the star. His flutter jump made it all the more easy.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

Mario woke up after that horrifying experience last night.

Mario: Ugh… what happened? What was that… thing?

Then the plumber came to his senses to see himself surrounded by a red glowing barrier. Luigi, Wario, Toad, and Waluigi were also surrounded by barriers.

Mario: Guys! What's going on?

Luigi: We don't know, bro! Some freaky pair of hands kidnapped us all and trapped us here.

Toad: Whoever it was, I don't think it's Bowser we're dealing with this time.

Wario: Where are we anyways, this place looks totally dull and barebones.

Waluigi: I didn't join your treasure hunting mission to be taken to a place like this! No one can keep Waluigi contained!

Waluigi tried hitting his tennis racket through the barrier, only to receive an electric shock.

**?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool! You cannot escape your inevitable fate!**

The team was creeped out and tried looking for the source of the voice. But couldn't see this mysterious person anywhere.

Toad: W-w-who said that!?

**?: Welcome to the moon, pathetic heroes. AKA, your funeral!**

Luigi: The MOON!?

Mario: Who's there!? Show yourself!

**?: My name is not important right now. What is important is that I'm the guy who's gonna end this world. Once this moon crashes into your planet, all life as you know it will suffer and die! And you'll be there to witness it before your deaths as well.**

All of our captured heroes gasped in horror.

Wario: ALL LIFE!?

Waluigi: NO! Waluigi's got a life to live!

Toad: You monster!

Luigi: But why!?

**?: Because I enjoy watching the suffering of others. It's what I LIVE for!**

Mario: You won't get away with this!

**?: I already have! Because no one can stop me now! Not even you! Enjoy your last few hours of life before this world reaches its last impact. Until then, I think I'll kidnap your kingdom's princess next!**

Mario: NO!

**?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

The mysterious voice faded.

Toad: What are we gonna do!?

Mario thought about it for a second and looked around. He noticed someone missing.

Mario: Yoshi's not here! He can save us again like he did last time.

Luigi: Aw yeah! Go Yoshi!

Wario: How can we be sure he can do it, though? We know nothing about this new guy, and he could be more dangerous than Bowser.

Toad: All we can do is hope.

Waluigi: Normally I wouldn't care, but… if it's for the sake of my future pinball machine, I'm in.

Everyone looked at Waluigi, unamused.

Waluigi: Okay, I guess the world is important too.

Mario: Best of luck, Yoshi. Please stay safe.

* * *

**Yes, Waluigi is still building his giant pinball machine at this time. Who is this mysterious new villain threatening to destroy the world?**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Stonesnake Shatters

Yoshi arrived back at Peach's Castle being two stars closer to saving his friends. However, he noticed Princess Peach looking worriedly at the sky. He looked up too, and the moon appeared much bigger than it should be.

Yoshi: Peach? What's going on? Why's the moon bigger?

Peach: It's not bigger, Yoshi. It's suddenly gone out of its orbit and is getting closer to us as we speak. If we don't do something soon, the moon will crash into our planet, and we're all gonna die!

Yoshi gasped in horror.

Yoshi: **NOOOOOOOOOO! WHATAREWEGONNADO!? WHATAREWEGONNADO!? WHATAREWEGONNADO!?**

Peach: YOSHI! Relax! Breathe!

Yoshi: How do you expect me to relax when a Majora's Mask is being pulled on us!? I mean sure, it doesn't have a terrifying face. BUT STILL!

Peach: Yoshi, I know things look bleak right now, but we can fix this. We'll need the power of the stars to put the moon back in its rightful position. I see you got two stars, but we'll need WAY more stars if we're gonna stop a threat this big.

Yoshi: I'm on it!

Peach: And while you're at it, please find Mario and friends. I'm getting REALLY worried about them, now!

Yoshi: You can count on me, Princess!

Yoshi turned to head for the next level, but turned back one last time.

Yoshi: What about you, princess? Will you be okay?

Peach: I wish I could join you on your adventure, Yoshi. But Toadsworth wouldn't approve of me leaving the castle during a time like this. So, I'm just gonna go inside and try to figure out who caused all this. Good luck!

The Princess walks back into her castle sadly. Yoshi felt sorry for her.

Yoshi: Wow. Being a princess must be a tough job. Well, no time to waste, Yoshi. The whole world is counting on you!

Yoshi entered into a pipe placed around a trio of Easter Island heads.

* * *

**Stonesnake Shatters**

**Star #1: Spikey Stones**

Stonesnake Shatters was an ancient archeological site filled with artifacts and temples from the ancient Mushroom Kingdom (long before it even was a kingdom) including an entrance that looks like a snake's head. Yoshi appeared in front of a ziggurat and looked around.

Yoshi: Hmm… how ancient. Now, if I was a star, where would I be?

Just then he saw three small rolling stones rolling around a snake statue. He approached one of them and it released spikes.

Yoshi: **OOOOOOOWWWWWW OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**

The green dino ran away from the dangerous spikes. He walked into a tent to hopefully find at least a hint on the star's location.

Yoshi: Hello? Anyone? I need help! I'm looking for stars!

?: Hey you!

Yoshi screams and sees the source of the voice. A Bob Omb Buddy wearing an archeologist feodora.

Yoshi: Oh, it's you guys again.

Bob Omb Buddy: It's dangerous around here. I'm a scientist and I wanted to inspect that snake statue. Oddly, those rocks started moving as I got close and scared me away.

Yoshi: Been there. Anyways, have you seen any stars around here? I need them to save the world.

Bob Omb Buddy: Stars, eh? That statue might hide a secret… Hey, if you could help me get rid of those rocks, I have a shiny reward for you!

Yoshi: How am I supposed to do that when they have spikes?

Bob Omb Buddy: The rocks don't keep out their spikes forever. Try punching them when the spikes retract.

Yoshi: Got it!

Yoshi walked outside and waited for the three rocks to retract their spikes before punching and breaking them. Then he went back into the tent.

Yoshi: Took care of them.

Bob Omb Buddy: Wow! That quick? Thanks for helping me with that! Might this be enough to show my gratitude?

He hands Yoshi a star.

Yoshi: Plenty!

He takes it and walks out of the tent.

* * *

**Star #2: De-Mud for the Deity**

Yoshi noticed that the ziggurat where he started had mud covering it.

Yoshi: Eww! Someone has to clean that up.

The green dinosaur walked to the very top to find a strange looking blue box with a note attached to it.

Yoshi: What's this?

He grabs the note. The handwriting was messy and had a lot of grammar and spelling errors, but Yoshi was able to work around it. This is what he was able to translate:

"_Dear Mario,_

_Hi! I haven't seen you in awhile. Heard you were on another great adventure!_

_I wish I could come over and help you, but I can't leave the Lake Kingdom as long as the moon's coming towards us. Sorry! But I'm more than happy to let you borrow FLUDD. I was only able to bring you the Hover Nozzle, but thanks to Lamode magic, you won't have to refill your water._

_Good luck saving the world, Mario! I hope to see you again soon!_

_Your piccolo amico, Princess Aqua_

Yoshi just stared at the letter in confusion, not knowing who this mysterious person is, or what she's talking about.

Yoshi: I guess I'll ask Mario later.

He breaks the box and a water tank with two nozzles comes out. Yoshi puts it on his back.

Yoshi: How do you work this thing?

He pulls the trigger and is caught off guard being lifted up.

Yoshi: Woah! I-I-I'm flying… I'M FLYING! WOOOOOO!

But his dreams come to an abrupt halt when he falls back to the ground.

Yoshi: Ow! Okay, maybe I can't fly, but this is still really cool!

Yoshi uses FLUDD to wash all the icky mud off the ziggurat. He is rewarded with a star.

Yoshi: Yeah!

* * *

**Star #3: Travel in the Temple**

For this one, Yoshi ventured into the Snake Temple. The inside was made of stone, and there was an giant white snake deity floating around. Yoshi grabbed FLUDD again and used it to get higher up the tower. He ran into another Bob Omb Buddy.

Bob Omb Buddy: What's up, brave adventurer? I've got something interesting for you. When I first got up here, I heard a voice that said: 'Step on my head and I shall give you the star. But please don't pound on me. That hurts.' I think the snake was communicating with me! But I'm too much of a scaredy cat to try it for myself…

Yoshi: I'll try it.

The Dino waits for the snake deity to come back, and rides it's head up to the star's location.

Yoshi: Thanks Mr. Snake!

He grabs the star and goes back outside.

* * *

**Star #4: Calm the Ancient Attacker**

Back outside, Yoshi ran to a Bob Omb Buddy in panic.

Yoshi: Hey, what's wrong?

Bob Omb Buddy: We should have never started this. We should have left at the first signal. And now we are getting punished. I am sorry that you are getting dragged into this. I apologize.

Yoshi: What are you talking abo-

He was interrupted by a roar heard from inside the large snake's head. A large snake deity emerged from the head. Though this one looked different from the last, as it was black instead of white, and had large black wings. It was also hostile as it breathed fire everywhere.

Yoshi: Oh god! This might get ugly!

Yoshi grabbed FLUDD again as the snake deity flew after him. The brave dinosaur used FLUDD to get on top of the snake deity's head and pound ground one of its segments off its body. The stone creature roared in rage and breathed fire all over. Yoshi caught some on his tail.

Yoshi: **OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**

Yoshi cooled his tail off with FLUDD and used it to get back onto the snake deity. Unexpectedly, the snake rotated it's body, catching Yoshi off guard and making him fall off.

Yoshi: Ow! That's not fair!

He got up on the snake deity's body again and pound grounded another segment off, breaking it into pieces and releasing not a star, but rather a red orb with an "M" on it.

Yoshi: What the-?!

The orb spun around faster and faster until exploding in a bright light. Yoshi blinded himself before opening up again and is surprised to see a certain someone in the orb's place. Mario sat on the ground feeling a bit dizzy from that experience, but is surprised to see Yoshi.

Yoshi: Mario?

Mario: Y-Yoshi?

Yoshi: Mario!

Mario: Yoshi!

Mario and Yoshi hugged each other in relief to see each other again.

Mario: I knew you'd come to my rescue! What's this, like… the third time now?

Yoshi: Who cares how many times it's been? We'll always have each other's back.

They both laughed for a moment before taking their leave.

Yoshi: Let's go back to the castle. Peach has been worried sick about you!

Mario: Sounds good to me!


	5. Sunset Islet

It was already sunset at Peach's Castle. Upon exiting the second course, Yoshi and Mario walked over to Princess Peach who was happy to see her hero.

Mario: Hello Princess!

Peach: Mario!

The two ran towards each other and Mario lifted her into the air, sprung around, and put her back down before hugging her.

Yoshi: Wow! I've never seen you two this happy to see each other before.

Peach: I've been so worried about you. What happened?

Mario: Well, I'm not sure if you're gonna believe this. But last night, my fireplace was acting weirdly, so I went to investigate until this… THING grabbed me and Luigi. I woke up stuck in this red barrier on the MOON, and I saw Luigi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi also trapped in barriers matching their colors. Then we heard this creepy voice telling us that soon the moon will crash into this planet, and kill all life as we know it! I was soon rescued by Yoshi, who grabbed this red orb that brought me back here. I don't know what it is we're dealing with, Princess. But it's definitely a bigger threat than even Bowser.

Peach: Oh no…

Yoshi: What are we gonna do?

Peach: Just keep collecting stars. If we get enough of them. We can stop this evil threat. And maybe you'll find the orbs to your other friends as well.

Mario: Then we better get going. There's no time to waste.

Peach: You can take the boat to Sunset Islet. I'm sure there's more stars to find there.

Mario: Thanks Princess. C'mon, Yoshi!

Yoshi: Coming!

Mario and Yoshi jumped on to a boat on a dock and took off for Sunset Islets. During which, Peach looked up to the sky to see the moon getting ever so closer.

Peach: Please hurry…

* * *

**Sunset Islet**

Sunset Islet was a peaceful islet known for its most beautiful sunsets, similar to Sirena Beach. It's notable landmarks are a lighthouse near the coast, and a stone mountain that the light is currently shining on. Mario and Yoshi arrived and got off the boat. Mario smells the air s sighs.

Mario: Smell that fresh sea air. I'm getting Isle Delfino vibes from this place already.

Yoshi: Wait… ISLE DELFINO?! You've been there?!

Mario: Yup! Luigi and I went on vacation with Peach and her family. I finally saw her sister, Daisy again after such a long time. And she's now Luigi's girlfriend! I also found out she had one more sister named Aqua. She's really young. Only six. And we got along really well! She's like a daughter to me.

Yoshi: Oh, so that's who wrote that letter I found back at Stonesnake Shatters. She packed this hose with two ends in a blue box and sent it there. It was really helpful.

Mario: You mean FLUDD?!

Yoshi: Yeah, that. Anyways, my cousin, Melon lives on Isle Delfino! Did you meet her?!

Mario: Oh yeah! We did! We saved her from these giant koopas that ate Yoshi's and tried nibbling on the roots of sunflowers.

Yoshi: That sounds awful! Well, I'm glad you saved her in time! She must have a pretty good asset to the team. Of course, it's a shame she can't swim. Next time you see Aqua, come over to my place, cause I would really like to meet her.

Mario: I'll be sure to arrange for that some time. You know, I am considering inviting her to the next Mario Kart. So, you'll definitely meet her by then. Now, let's-a go find some stars!

Yoshi: Yeah!

**Star #1 Labor in the Lighthouse**

Mario: Why don't we check that lighthouse first? It like there could be a Star there.

Yoshi: You lead the way.

Mario and Yoshi walked up to the entrance to the tower. Inside were spinning platforms requiring precise jumps to reach.

Yoshi: You know, the inside kinda reminds me of the Windmill Hut from Ocarina of Time.

Mario: Huh?

Yoshi: Oh, sorry! I just broke the FIFTH wall!

Mario: Okay?

The two reached the very top and grabbed the star.

**Star #2 Move to the Mountain Top**

After exiting the lighthouse, Mario hit a ! block to release two white caps.

Yoshi: Hey! The caps are back! I wonder what these do.

Mario: Let's-a find out!

They put on both caps. Mario gains a white cap, white shirt, and red overalls. Yoshi's body turns red. They were now Fire Mario and Fire Yoshi.

Fire Mario: Wahoo! My first powerup! Well… if you don't count the Super Mushroom, but I digress.

Fire Yoshi: Finally! I get to actually use this thing. What do you say we explore that mountain in the back?

Fire Mario: Good idea.

Mario and Yoshi used a boat to get to the mountain. There a wall of rocks were blocking a caved in cave, with explosive barrels next to them.

Fire Mario: How about you do the honors, Yoshi?

Fire Yoshi: With pleasure!

Yoshi breathed fire to make the barrels explode and clear the cave. Both went inside and claimed another star. While also turning back to normal.

**Star #3 Blimp and Lighthouse**

Getting back to the lighthouse, Yoshi noticed something strange.

Yoshi: Look!

Mario looked to where Yoshi was pointing at. It was the shadow of a spinning star on the lighthouse's light shining on the mountain.

Mario and Yoshi: It's the Star signal!

Mario: That means a Star needs our help!

Yoshi: Right! To the Mario mobile!

…

…

Yoshi: Sorry, I'm enjoying this superhero play.

Mario: I'm sure we can find a way to get up.

Both walked around and saw a deflated pink balloon with a happy face implanted on it.

Mario: That's our ticket! Time to pump it up!

Both ground pounded on the pump to blow up the balloon to serve as a platform. Once they got high enough, both heroes long jumped over to the Star right in front of the light.

Mario: YAHOO!

Yoshi: YOSHI!


	6. Crystal Caves

Mario and Yoshi came back to Peach's Castle from Sunset Islet. The sun was just setting under the hill and the sky was now red. The two crawled into an underwater tunnel, believing that's where they should go next.

* * *

**Crystal Caves**

The Crystal Caves were underwater caverns filled to the brim with white shiny crystals (hence its name), spiders, falling rocks, water, a submerged castle, and mermaids. Mario and Yoshi have explored caves many times before, but this cave had branched pathways and lots of dangerous traps that could get in the duo's way.

**Star #1: The Cracking Cave**

Mario and Yoshi trekked down slowly into the deepest parts of the cave where water resided. It was dangerous though because they had to watch for falling rocks! Mario even pulled Yoshi out of the way to dodge one.

Yoshi: Yipes! That was close! Thanks Mario.

Mario: I've got your back, buddy.

As they walked up to where the star was, Mario felt déjà vu from this place.

Mario: You know, this kinda reminds me of Hazy Maze Cave, don't you think?

Yoshi: Yeah… I can kind of see it.

Mario and Yoshi got the star and teleported back to the start.

**Star #2: Underwater Race**

Mario and Yoshi went into a cave where a new green cap resided. The shape resembled a frog.

Mario: (Oh no… Don't tell me we have to use THIS.)

Yoshi: What's this?

They put on their caps and became Frog Mario and Frog Yoshi. They both wore green suits resembling frogs. Yoshi especially looked ridiculous in it since he was already green.

Yoshi: What the-!?

Mario: *sigh* The Frog Suit. I had to wear this stupid thing at a play I performed in a couple years ago. Not only did I look ridiculous, but I had to hop around like an actual frog. Who the heck does that!?

Yoshi: Well, this isn't a play, so I'm sure we can still walk.

Mario: Alright, but still. I hope nobody has to see us like this.

Yoshi: Yeah, same with me. I don't like this.

They walked into a blue cave where mermaids resided. They looked puzzled seeing a human and dinosaur in frog costumes in their cave.

Yoshi: (Well, this is awkward.)

Mario: (And… they're staring.)

The mermaids were beautiful looking, but they didn't seem too friendly.

Mermaid: Do you have any business around here? We mermaids do not like being talked to by random strangers…

Mario: Um… sorry ladies. We were just looking for stars around here. Have you seen any around here?

Mermaid: Hmm… go talk to that mermaid sitting on the shore. She might know something.

Mario and Yoshi went over to the lonely looking mermaid sitting at the shore. She looked at them with a smug impression on her face.

Mermaid: Hey, losers! Do you think mere landwalkers like you would stand a chance in a race against us mermaids? If so, prove it!

Mario: A race, huh? Alright, miss. We accept! You know Yoshi, if there's one upside these suits have, it's that they make water levels a whole lot easier. You'll see what I mean.

Yoshi: If you say so.

The mermaids giggles and then the three start swimming through the caves. The mermaid was winning at first, but Mario and Yoshi went through rings to gain speed boosts and ultimately win the race. The mermaid admitted defeat and rewarded a power star.

**Star #3: The Water Temple**

After finishing the race, Mario and Yoshi reverted back to their normal forms and swam over to a water temple they swam by.

The inside was made up of gray tiles and despite being called a 'water' temple, there was actually no water in it at all. It had three rooms and several Warp Pipes, which lead to an alternate version of the temple with some minor changes.

The room on the right had a closed gate; it required a key to open it. The room on the left had nothing at first, just a lone tall platform. The room in the center had a bridge platform held by a pushable block. The two heroes had to push the block until the platform reached the other tall platform leading to a pipe. Then, when they reached the other side and went through the pipe, they ended up in the alternate version of the temple; the tiles were bright blue and the bridge platform was absent. Luckily, the platform had a key, so Mario grabbed it and went back to the main room to enter the main pipe.

Back at the real water temple, Mario and Yoshi head to the closed gate and open it with the key. On the other side was an orange button. When it was pressed, it made a green path of blocks appear leading to another pipe on the right side of the room. On the alternate water temple, there was a blue switch after Mario and Yoshi emerged from the pipe they just entered. They pressed the switch, which caused another green path to appear, but not in this version.

They appeared in the real version in the room on the left. The green path lead to another pipe, and once the duo emerged from it, they finally saw the Star.

Mario: Thank god that's over.

Yoshi: Yeah, that was tough. But at least we made it.

**Star #4: Save the Mermaids**

A giant pink fish with blue fins had escaped from its cage and began to terrorize the mermaids.

Mario: Oh no!

Yoshi: That fish doesn't look friendly.

The same mermaid who the two raced with earlier approached the heroes in panic.

Mermaid: Mario, Yoshi, we really need your help! The sea monster we had caged in here somehow escaped! Can you try and lure him back to the cage? You beat me in a race, if not you, no one can help us mermaids out of this misery!

Mario: We're on it!

Yoshi: Question is, how are we gonna do that?

Mario: You got any food to use for bait? Cause I am not risking getting eaten myself, and I don't want you to do that either.

Yoshi takes out a tomato.

Yoshi: Well, I was gonna save this for tomorrow, but if you need it…

Mario snatched it and caught the fish's attention.

Mario: Here, fishy fishy!

Mario threw the tomato into the cage and the fish started eating it.

Mario: Now, Yoshi!

Yoshi used his tongue to trap the fish in and the mermaids cheered.

Mermaid: Thanks for helping me! I don't know how I could thank you… Weren't you searching for Power Stars? It's not much compared to what you did to us…but maybe it helps repaying just a bit of our moral debt to you!

The Mermaid reward the heroes with a star.

Mario: Thanks! And this is plenty!

Mario and Yoshi: Yahoo!


	7. The Goomba Bros

Mario and Yoshi left the Crystal Caves. It was now night out and the two were ready to doze off for the night. That was until a trio of Goombas, one green, one blue, and one purple appeared in front of the duo.

Mario: Um, may we help you?

Green: You can help us, alright.

Blue: We're the Goomba Bros.! We've come to steal the princess, and we won't leave empty handed!

Purple: Orders from Bowser!

Mario and Yoshi stood silent for a second and looked at each other before bursting out in laughter!

Mario and Yoshi: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: And just what are you supposed to be? 'Pretty Goombas'?

Yoshi: What's next? Sequin Koopas? Bow-tie Piranha Plants?

They laugh even harder, making the Goombas extremely mad.

Goomba Bros: Assume triangle formation!

A triangle appears over their heads and they begin to charge at the plumber and dino duo. Only for them to pound ground on the triangle with their combined force and flatten them.

Green: Man, this thing's useless. Let's show them our real power.

Goomba Bros: Pokey formation!

The triangle disappeared and the Goombas stacked on top of each other. Green at the bottom, Blue in the middle, and Purple on top. They began to charge at the duo but they weren't even threatened.

Yoshi: You can do the honors.

Mario jumped into the air and pound grounded all three Goombas at once to flatten them like pancakes.

Green: Looks like we'll have to use our best trick!

Goomba Bros: Pancake formation!

They retreated.

Blue: You haven't seen the last of us!

They leave behind a star.

Mario: One thing I don't understand about Bowser is why he hasn't fired such pushovers of minions like the Goombas yet. You think me beating them so easily all the time would teach him something.

Yoshi: I guess he can't find anything better, so he's stuck with them.

Mario: Makes sense.

They grab the star and then lay down to rest up for the night.


	8. Underground Corridor

The next morning, Mario and Yoshi woke up and immediately noticed the moon looked to be closer than it was yesterday. Time is ticking, but before going out for more stars, the two heroes entered Peach's Castle so see if the princess was okay.

Peach: Good morning, Mario and Yoshi!

Mario: Good morning princess! We were just checking to make sure nothing bad has happened.

Yoshi: Are you and the others doing okay?

Peach: We're doing fine. But Toadsworth keeps making me stay indoors. He's still asleep, by the way.

Mario: Is the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom doing okay?

Peach: They're doing okay. But I'm having everybody stay inside their homes until this disastrous event is over. I'll have my castle servants be of service in case they need anything.

Mario: That's good to know. We should get going. Time's-a ticking!

Peach: Before you go, why don't you have a quick breakfast? You can't go out looking for stars on an empty stomach.

Yoshi: I'm down for it!

They both sat down at a table and had some french toast for breakfast served by the castle servants. Then Mario went upstairs and put on a hawaiian style shirt with Shine Sprites depicted all over it. He didn't put on the sunshades that came with it, though. Because he felt like he wouldn't need them where he's going. He stepped outside the castle where both Yoshi and Peach were waiting.

Yoshi: Nice shirt, Mario! Where'd you get it?

Mario: Isle Delfino. I got it from this guy who gave it to me along with a pair of sunshades after gathering so many Shine Sprites. But I'm not bringing the sunshades because I feel like I'm not gonna need them where we're going.

Yoshi: Good call, because I think the next place we're going to would be inside that cave over there.

He pointed over at a large cave in the distance where the Goomba Bros ran to when Mario and Yoshi defeated them last night.

Mario: You think that could be the Goomba Bros. hideout?

Yoshi: Probably.

Peach: Good luck, you two. And please, stay safe!

Mario: We will, Princess. You can guarantee that. Now, let's-a go!

Both Mario and Yoshi entered the cave.

Inside, the two heroes were in a dark tunnel. In front of them stood a gate leading to another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was locked off and they had no key, so they just went right. There, they saw a bridge hanging over a chasm of boiling hot lava. On the other side was a castle that looked like one of Bowser's.

Yoshi: Did Bowser build a secret lair down here?

Mario: Looks like it. I guess he decided to relocate his castle underground because seeing the moon heading towards us would not be a pleasant sight to watch. I really don't blame him. But let's not bother him unless he kidnaps the princess, or has something we need.

The two spotted an opening to the left of the bridge and jumped down to it, entering the hole.

* * *

**Underground Corridor**

The duo were in a dark and dank cave with lava at the bottom. Mario and Yoshi leaped over some platforms before making their descent towards a platform at the bottom where a bully with red horns and three devil tails awaited. It was the Devil Bully.

Yoshi: Well, that's a new type of bully.

Mario: Let's-a take it down!

The Devil Bully charged at them like a normal Bully would. Mario tried to kick it back, but it summoned a fire shield around it, setting Mario's leg on fire.

Mario: AHHHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshi: Mario! Are you okay?!

Mario: Ouch! That really hurt! This is no ordinary bully.

Yoshi: We'll just have to kick it when it doesn't have that shield on.

Mario and Yoshi attacked the Devil Bully by hitting it when it didn't have the shield up, once it was knocked into the lava, a blue orb with a Mushroom logo appeared in front of the bros. It spun around rapidly before Toad appeared in its place. He looked dizzy for a moment before shaking his head and coming to his senses. Toad smiled big at the sight of his two friends.

Toad: Mario! Yoshi!

He ran over and hugged them.

Mario: Hi Toad!

Yoshi: Long time no see, buddy!

Toad: I knew you'd come and save me! I knew it!

Mario: Glad to have you back, Toad! Now, let's get out of here. We'll explain more on the way.

Toad: Okay!


	9. Abandoned Outpost

Mario and Yoshi, now with Toad on their side, came back to the castle courtyard where Peach was waiting for them.

Toad: Princess!

Peach: Toad!

Toad hugs Peach.

Peach: I was so worried after you disappeared last night. Do you remember what happened.

Toad: Well, something grabbed me, and it all went black for me, and then I woke up, and found myself trapped on the moon with Mario and the others. Some creepy voice wants to destroy the world!

Peach: I know. Mario told me about that. This isn't good. Mario, after some research I did, and information I've received from civilians, this mysterious villain is stealing energy from our world. They must be using that energy to become more powerful and bring the moon closer. We found some buildings on the moon, and that's probably where they operate from.

Mario: We gotta put a stop to this monster! He might be after the Power Stars.

Yoshi: How do we get up to the moon?

Peach pointed towards a rocket ship to the left of the castle.

Peach: Take that rocket to get to the moon. You should find more stars there.

Mario: Got it!

Mario, Yoshi, and Toad walked into the rocket ship and buckled their seatbelts, the rocket ship took off for an asteroid near the moon.

* * *

**Abandoned Outpost**

The rocket ship landed and the trio stepped out. Abandoned Outpost was an outpost situated on an asteroid. It resembled Meteor Herd from _Sonic Adventure 2,_ even having Meteor Herd's music. The area was divided into four segments. Each with a tower of a different color. Those colors being red, blue, yellow, and green. Mario and Friends started near the blue tower.

Toad: Woah! I can't believe we're in outer space!

Yoshi: I know! Now, let's see if we can't find any stars around here.

* * *

**Star #1 Get into the Base**

For the first mission, Mario climbed up a tower and pressed a button to activate the blue door on the outpost. After which, Mario and friends ran across the asteroids surface and entered the outpost.

From there, the three scaled up the tower. They encountered some new enemies, such as Octoombas, creatures that resemble Goombas but are blue with yellow stripes and have holes for mouths, Geocrafts, robots that throw rocks at the heroes, and Bipette, a drone that flies around shooting at intruders.

Toad: These are some weird enemies.

Mario: Well, this is outer space.

Avoiding the Bipette's shots, the trio reached the top of the base which resembled a helipad, where a star was waiting for them.

* * *

**Star #2 Conquer the Red Tower**

Mario and friends came back down.

Mario: We should split up. Should make this a lot quicker.

Yoshi: Good idea!

Toad: Okay!

Yoshi and Toad went their own separate ways. Leaving Mario on his own. Mario traveled over to the red tower to open the red door of the base. It wasn't easy, given that Octoombas accompanied the tower, and could easy knock the plumber down with their cannonballs. But he made it up and activated the door. Inside was the star.

* * *

**Star #3 The Platform Cluster**

Meanwhile, Yoshi went back into the base. But this time he climbed up a spiral starcase in hopes of finding a star. But what surprised him when he got to the top was that a group of floating platforms came over to him to form a path (similar to that section from Space Junk Galaxy in _Super Mario Galaxy_).

Yoshi: Woah! Now THAT is really cool!

Yoshi followed the path that the platforms made. As he did, he thought of something.

Yoshi: (Is someone from afar controlling these, or are they just responding to my presence? The world may never know.)

Soon, he got the star.

* * *

**Star #4 Shoot Into the Space**

Toad saw a star up in the air that could only be reached using a cannon. But first, he had to talk to a Bob Omb Buddy to activate it. He started by climbing up the yellow tower to open up the yellow door. Inside was the Bob Omb Buddy.

Toad: Hey, could you open the cannon for me. I need it to get a star.

Bob Omb Buddy: Sure thing!

The cannon opened up.

Bob Omb Buddy: Alright, it's ready!

Toad: Wow, just like that? How'd you do that without moving?

Bob Omb Buddy: We work in mysterious ways, kid.

With the cannon opened, Toad climbed up the base again. He saw Yoshi moving along the platforms coming together.

Toad: Man, this place is weird…

Toad jumped into the cannon and aimed precisely at the star against a wall of iron grating, and blasts off right at the star.

Toad: Bullseye!

* * *

**Star #5 Seek a Shooting Star**

Mario and Friends met up again.

Mario: How'd you guys do?

Toad and Yoshi held out their stars.

Toad: Pretty good!

Mario: Wahoo! Nice job! Alright, just one more star.

They heard a faint star noise and saw a star land right in front of them.

All: …

Yoshi: Huh… neat!

They took the star and then took the rocket back down to earth.


	10. Goomba Bros Revenge

Mario and the gang landed back on Earth after having gotten some Stars from Abandoned Outpost.

Mario: We're doing great, team! We've got 19 stars now!

Toad: 19?! Already?! We're making great progress! Where should we go next?

Before they could decide, three familiar Goombas appeared in front of them.

Green: Hey Mario! Did you miss us?

Toad: Goombas!

Yoshi: Not you guys again!

Green: We are back and we brought some new gadgets! With these, you stand no chance at all!

Blue: Bowser had 3 stars laying around in his castle, so we just snatched one to be even stronger!

Purple: There's no way Bowser will be mad at us after this… right, guys?

Mario: It doesn't matter how strong you goombas get. You're still goombas! So we can still flatten you like any other goomba!

Green: We'll see about that!

The Goomba Bros summoned weapons of their own. Green had a bouncy spring, Blur had a retractable boxing glove, and Purple had spikes on his head.

Blue: We're not the ordinary goombas you're used to stomping.

Purple: Yeah! Let's get 'em, boys!

Mario: Let's a go!

Mario fought Green, Yoshi fought Blue, and Toad fought Purple. Green's bouncing height was higher than Mario's jump, but that didn't matter as Mario stomped Green while he was on the ground. Blue kept backing up as he tried punching Yoshi with his boxing glove, but Yoshi flutter jumped over it and stomped on Blue. Purple had spikes on his head, so Toad had to use a different tactic. He kicked Purple in the face, knocking him back and getting his head stuck in the ground. All three of them were injured and got up groaning.

Green: These guys are using dirty tricks! They must be cheaters!

Blue: Yeah, this is stupid. I don't play with cheaters. What lame-os.

Mario: Oh, shut up! We beat you fair and square! You're just making lame excuses.

Purple: Excuses? You think we're making excuses? Pff, sure we all saw your jump! That's not allowed! I'll tell Bowser!

They all disappeared, leaving a star behind. Mario took it.

Toad: Hey! We've got 20 stars now!

Yoshi: Yeah! We should go confront Bowser. He might have the key we need to unlock that gate underground.

Mario: Good idea Yoshi! Look out, Bowser! Here we come!


	11. Bowser's Fiery Castle

Mario and the team came back inside the underground cave. There was a sign right next to the closed off gate.

"I don't know what you are up to, Mario, but I'm sure I wouldn't like it. Good luck on breaking through this gate…

BWA HA HA!

-Bowser"

Mario: Damnnit Bowser! Doesn't he know that the world is at stake here?

Yoshi: Agreed! Let's break into his castle and teach him a lesson!

Toad: Yeah!

They turned right and walked across the bridge over lava, leading them into the entrance of Bowser's Fiery Castle, which for some reason, the front door was left open. Feeling determined, the trio walked in.

* * *

**Bowser's Fiery Castle**

The castle was fairly large. It had many things Mario would expect from a Bowser's Castle level, such as lava, thwomps, fire bars, and podoboos. The level itself consisted of a road made of stone covered in a red carpet. Mario and the gang followed the road, which reminded Mario and Yoshi of the three Bowser levels back in their adventure in Peach's Castle.

Mario: (Some things never change with Bowser.)

The trio forged their way through this huge castle, defeating any enemies that got in their way and dodging Bowser's usual traps. Until they got to Bowser.

Bowser: Mario! Yoshi! And… Toad? I knew you'd come! Today, you meet your doom! Don't worry, I'll make this quick.

Mario: Bowser, this is not a good time! Just hand over that key, and you can kidnap Peach some other time!

Bowser: No way, plumber! Tell you what. Let me kidnap Princess Peach, and you can have the key. Deal?

Yoshi: Do you think we're that stupid?! No way!

Bowser: Then face my fire breath!

Mario and the gang ran across a large bridge to where Bowser was. But the koopa king breathed a very long stream of fire across the bridge. Toad got burned by it.

Toad: YEOOOOOOOWWWWWWCH!

Mario reached the other side. Mario was about to grab Bowser's tail, just as he did in the old days, when unexpectedly, Bowser jumped all the way back to where the trio were before.

All but Bowser: WHAT?!

Bowser: Gwa ha ha! Trying to do the tail swing and then yell "So long-ay Bowser!"? That's so '96! Get with the damn times, losers!

Toad: Bowser's been learning. We'll need to try something different.

Mario: But what?

Yoshi spotted a lone Bob Omb next to Bowser, who didn't seem to notice.

Yoshi: I got it! If we can't throw Bowser at a bomb, why don't we throw a bomb at Bowser?

Mario: Yoshi, that's perfect!

They ran across the bridge again. This time they dodged Bowser's flames. Yoshi ate the Bomb Omb next to Bowser and spat it out at him.

Bowser: GAAAAAAHHHHH!

Bowser fell down and groaned.

Bowser: GRAAAAGH! I just can't STAND loosing to you and your stupid friends, Mario! Why do you even want that key anyway?

Toad: Didn't you hear the news? Some unknown villain is moving the moon closer to the earth and is planning to destroy it!

Yoshi: And we need the power stars in order to stop it!

Bowser: Oooookay? What's this have to do with the key?

Mario: We already got all the stars around here, but it's not enough! We need that key to get to the next area and find more stars!

Bowser: Alright fine! You can have the key! But once this whole moon thing is over, I WILL destroy you and rule this kingdom! Don't forget it!

Bowser vanished. A gate opened, revealing the key to the next area. Mario grabbed it and did his classic V-sign!

Mario: HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Peach's Castle**

Mario and Co. decide to check on Peach before they move on to the next area. But suddenly they heard her scream and were shocked to see a barrier around Peach.

Mario: PEACH!

Peach: MARIO!

Then, a strange transparent white figure with black detached hands, green eyes, and an evil grin appeared and picked Peach up. He then noticed Mario.

**?: Well, hello there! I'm guessing you don't need this thing anymore?**

Mario and Toad gasped in shock. They recognized that voice from back on the moon. They also recognized his clawed hands being the same ones that grabbed him.

Toad: You're that monster who kidnapped and trapped us on the moon!

Mario: Are you kidding of course we need her! Give her back!

**?: Oh! Well, too bad, I'm taking it.**

Yoshi: W-Who are you?!

**?: I am Rashay, destroyer of worlds with great energy. I see you both gathered quite a lot of energy. Is it from those Power Stars everyone keeps babbling about? What a wonderful coincidence. I happen to need them.**

Mario: And why do you need them?!

**Rashay: Hmm… How about a trade? You bring me as many stars as you can find, and I will give you this thing back and free those other belongings of yours? Who knows, maybe, if you accept, I'd also stop the moon from crushing your kingdom?**

Mario remained speechless, giving an angry glare at Rashay. Yoshi and Toad looked at a Mario worried and Peach felt tears come out her eyes.

**Rashay: Well, if you don't want to, that's fine too. It's not like that'll be the end of the world, or anything. Just kidding, it WILL be the end of the world! See ya!**

He begins to leave while laughing, carrying the princess with him.

Peach: MARIO! HELP ME!

Mario tried to run after them, but it was no use. Both had disappeared. Mario stood in place, motionless and crestfallen.

Yoshi: Mario…? You okay?

Anger filled Mario quickly.

Mario: Rashay… You leave me no choice… I WILL stop you and save both Peach and the planet! Even if it's the last thing I do!

Toad: Wow… he's pretty mad.

Yoshi: Nothing unusual for him.

Mario turned to his allies with a serious but determined face.

Mario: Come on, guys. Let's open up that door to get to the next area. Maybe we'll find Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's orbs there.

Yoshi and Toad: Got it!

* * *

**Note: I do NOT own Rashay! He was originally created by Kaze Emanuar just like Last Impact itself.**


	12. Secrets of Bob Omb Village

Mario, Yoshi and Toad walked back into the underground cave and used the key they got from Bowser to unlock the gate that they saw earlier, and the doors opened up. The trio walked inside slowly, not sure what awaited them on the other side.

* * *

**Bob Omb Village**

On the other side of the door wasn't a very pretty sight. Mario and Co. were now in a desolate village with only a few bob ombs living there. Some houses were destroyed, windows were cracked, the area itself was dark, gloomy, and deserted.

Mario: Wh-What happened here?

Toad: I don't know but… this place gives me the creeps…

Mario: It's actually kinda depressing to me. I wonder if Rashay had something to do with this.

Yoshi: Hey, what's that over there?

They headed in the direction Yoshi was pointing and saw a massive meteorite in the right side of the area. This wasn't any meteorite though. This was the same large meteor that fell out of the sky alongside the two small ones back when Yoshi first arrived. This was where it landed.

Mario: Mamma Mia!

Toad: That thing is huge!

Yoshi: I guess this is the cause of all this destruction on the village.

Mario: So Rashay IS responsible for this! He's gonna pay!

?: And not only that…

The heroes looked behind them and saw a sad looking Bob Omb Buddy.

Bob Omb Buddy: That meteor destroyed our power supply and most of our houses… Also, the old rocket station got taken over by some shadowy presence. Most of us got scared and moved out, because of that.

Toad: A shadowy presence? That doesn't sound good.

Mario: We should look around town and see if there are some stars around here. Because I doubt we'll be able to get in that station easily.

Yoshi: Good idea. Let's get to exploring.

The trio looked around the desolate town. Mario came across a warp pipe, but it's entrance was barred off.

Mario: Hmm… if only there were a Vanish Cap around here…

Toad: Hey guys! I found something!

Mario and Yoshi followed Toad to see that there was a crack on what appeared to be a wooden dumpster.

Toad: That crack looks suspicious, don't you think?

Mario: Yeah, you're probably right, Toad. Let's a go!

They all ground pounded in. They were expecting to enter some sort of dumpster or sewer level, but instead were met with what looked like a gamer's basement. The walls were made of stone bricks, a single lightbulb illuminated the room, there were all sorts of gaming merchandise all over the room. There was a Paper Mario decoy on the wall in front of the trio, a poster depicting three Chaos from the _Sonic_ series saying 'Chao in Space: Collectors Edition' on the right wall, and the left wall had a wooden shelf with three layers and they were filled with all sorts of video game items: the top layer had a red kart with Mario's logo from _Mario Kart DS_, the Star Cup trophy from _Mario Kart: Double Dash_, a Yoshi doll and the game box of _Super Mario 64_. The middle layer had DS game cartridges, the Nintendo 64 symbol in a 3D model, a normal NES cartridge and a golden one with _The Legend of Zelda game_, a 3D model of a Red Shell and a N64 cartridge. The bottom layer had a DS game cover, a 3D model of an 8-bit Item Block, a N64 game cartridge, a DVD set of the _Pokémon_ anime, the game cover of _Super Smash Bros Melee_ and a Game Cube with another N64 game cartridge. On the floor next to the shelf were various objects which included a treasure chest and the Triforce from the _Zelda_ games, and a Game Boy.

But that wasn't all: on the corner of the left wall was a wooden TV stand with a small TV showing the Super Mario Bros game. The TV stand had of course the NES console with a R.O.B. toy placed in front of the TV holding the controller as if it was playing the game. Above the TV was a 3D model of a POW Block and on the wall was a poster saying 'Nintendo ULTRA 64'. Finally, there was a homework desk placed on the wall in front of the heroes and resting on the desk's side was Luigi's Poltergust 3000 from _Luigi's Mansion_.

Mario: Wow! Look how decked out this room is! Whoever owns this room must be a true gamer.

Toad: I could SO live down here!

Yoshi noticed that something was off about the homework desk, he jumped on it and was sucked inside in a similar manner to the cage leading to Big Boo's Haunt. Mario and Toad followed.

* * *

**Gloomy Ambience**

Mario and the gang were shrunken down, and were standing atop an open pencil case.

Toad: Woah! We're so tiny!

Yoshi: I guess we gotta get a star to change back.

Mario: Let's a go!

The table's surface acted as lava, so they had to cross various supplies to get to the star. These included a white mug with pencils that had Mario's symbol printed on it, a pencil case, colored pencils, an exercise math book, a sellotape, scissors, and finally a calculator. Just for fun, Toad tried inputting 2+2, and to his surprise, it actually said 4.

Toad: The calculator WORKS?! Woah!

Mario: Come on, Toad!

Toad: Oh, sorry. Coming!

The star sat right there, and they claimed it.


	13. Super Sweet Sugerland

After getting the star from that school supplies area, Mario and Co. were back to normal size in Bob Omb Village. Toad looked around and saw an odd house that was shaped like a cupcake. It looked very out of place given how most of the buildings in the area were destroyed.

Toad: Hey guys, I don't know about you, but something's suspicious about that house over there. You think it might lead to the next area?

Mario: Hmm… let's-a try it out.

Yoshi was licking his lips at how delicious the house looked, but tried to resist the temptation as he knew his friends would be mad if he tried to eat it. The three entered and were warped to a new area.

* * *

**Super Sweet Sugarland**

The moment the three spawned in the area, their eyes widened and their mouths started drooling. Everything in the area, EVERYTHING was made of sweets! Cotton candy was the main sweet for the course's main 'ground', many platforms that consisted of various types of sweets like donuts, spinning muffins, an ice cream mountain and a chocolate mousse. The background looks similar to the one seen in Candy Constellation from _Kirby & the Amazing Mirror._

Yoshi: Am-Am-Am I dreaming?

Toad: If you're dreaming, then we're all having the same dream.

Mario was drooling too but then he remembered his mission and slapped himself in the face.

Mario: Alright everyone, I know this place looks delicious, but we have a mission, so try to focus.

Toad: Okay, got it.

Mario and Toad started moving ahead. Yoshi stayed behind to try to get a bite out of one of the donuts he stood on, only to get pulled away by Mario's hand.

Mario: Come on, Yoshi!

* * *

**Star #1: Factory Inspection**

In the distance, a factory with a candy cane aesthetic could be seen. Mario and Co. had a feeling they should check it out. So they walked around a mountain and long jumped over to the factory. The floor there was made of white tiles, and there were giant sandwich cookies sitting next to the factory. They walked inside.

Inside, there were two paths to take. One on the left, and one on the right. They decided to take the right path.

Yoshi: Mmm! Even the factory looks delicious!

Mario: I get it looks delicious, Yoshi, but we have to focus.

In the right room there were walls with varying shades of red, as well as giant spikes protruding from the floor with only small grate platforms being safe.

Toad: That does NOT look delicious!

Mario: We'll have to move quickly!

Luckily, the three managed to dodge the spikes with ease. Except for Yoshi, who get hit once.

Yoshi: OWOWOWOWOW!

Mario: You okay, Yoshi?

Yoshi: I'm… I'm okay. Just a little sore.

Next, there was a corridor with red walls with polka dots leading to a stretch with fire pillars coming out of the floor and an elevator on the end. Toad got burned once by the fire pillars, but soon recovered from it. Finally, there were stairs to climb with spinning fire bars and the Star was at the top. Mario grabbed the star, and the three were brought back to the beginning.

* * *

**Star #2: Honeyfalls Secret**

The star was on top of a giant red value spewing a waterfall of sweet, delicious, honey. And the honey would continue down a path like a river.

Mario: I can see the star up there! Let's a go!

They walked around the mountain like before, but instead of going into the factory, they climbed up the sandwich cookies and onto floating chocolate bars. Yoshi was REALLY tempted to eat them but knew he had to keep his cool. Next up was a tower with a spinning cookie with holes around it. Mario almost fell into one of the holes, but Yoshi grabbed him.

The spinning cookie took them to the cotton candy fields where Spiny Piranha Plants, the same types of plants Yoshi took down in the beginning, resided.

Toad: Holy guacamole! Those plants are huge!

Yoshi: I know, right? They came all the way from outer space.

Mario: I've got this!

The Spiny Piranha Plant slammed it's head on the ground, and Mario jumped on it to defeat it.

Toad: Nice!

They finally reached the honeyfalls, but the star was way up high.

Mario: Now, how are we gonna get up there?

Toad noticed the marshmallows and felt their texture. They felt really soft and mushy. He felt like it would make a good trampoline.

Toad: Hey! Check this out!

Toad ground pounded on the marshmallow, and it shot him way tp into the air, and up to the star.

Mario: Nice one, Toad!

Mario and Yoshi followed him and grabbed the star.

* * *

**Star #3: Sneak in with the Conveyor**

For this star, Mario and Co. traveled back into the factory, this time taking the left path. This path had a conveyor belt which they had to jump on and climb over pieces of wood whale also keeping track of the platform they were one. Toad's low jumps made it difficult for him, so Yoshi put him on his back to make things easier for him.

Toad: Thanks buddy!

Yoshi: No probs!

At the end of the hallway, they claimed their star.

* * *

**Star #4: Risky Rollercoaster Ride**

This time, instead of climbing around the mountain, they went the other way into a cotton candy field, where they saw a whomp. He had a challenge for them.

Whomp: Let's not have the usual brainless battle. I want to challenge you! I bet you can't take a full lap on this rollercoaster. If you fall off the cart, you lose. Do you think you can win the bet?

Mario: Challenge accepted!

They got on the ride. It seemed fine at first, but then they heard an explosion from behind.

Toad: What was that?!

Mario looked behind and saw a spiky bomb heading for their cart.

Mario: Watch out!

The three barely dodged the spiky bomb headed for them. Eventually the ride ended and they got off.

Whomp: How did you not fall?! Curse you!

Yoshi: Well, we won your bet, now give us the star!

Whomp: Fine…

The whomp exploded, leaving behind the last Power Star.

All: Yahoo!


	14. Dusky Doomed Dale

After leaving the cupcake house, the superstar trio were wondering where to go next. Toad spotted an entrance not too far from the cupcake house.

Toad: Hey guys, check this out!

He beckoned the others to come take a look at the entrance. It looked to lead to another village, but said village looked even darker than Bob Omb Village. Yoshi and Toad trembled at the ominous presence they felt from the village. They felt chills flowing down their spine. Mario also felt uneasy about it, but he knew there had to be something of importance there. But he didn't wanna put his friends in danger. After all, he remembered leaving behind Yoshi when he went to Big Boo's Haunt.

Mario: You know guys, maybe it's best I handle this one alone.

Yoshi: Y-Yeah… Good idea.

And so, Mario walked in the village… alone…

* * *

**Dusky Doomed Dale**

Dusky Doomed Dale was a village just next to Bob Omb Village. And it was in even worse shape than it's neighbor. The whole village was cast in a never ending twilight and was cursed by an evil wizard who plans to destroy the village. Though he was hidden somewhere, so it was hard to track him. The inhabitants of this village were toads.

Mario showed up next to the mountains of the desolate village. He was shivering in fear of getting cursed, but wastes no time in looking for whatever stars lie here.

* * *

**Star #1: Rival a Reflection**

Mario: Alright… stay calm, Mario. Okay, let's-a check these mountains first.

He scales up a mountain and follows a path that leads straight to a mine entrance. There was a toad standing next to the mine who grinned the moment he saw Mario. He seemed rather strange.

'Toad': Hey, adventurer, this mine is totally safe. Go on ahead and take a deep look into the mirror. Nothing dangerous is gonna happen. You'll love it! Ehehehehe!

Mario gave him a pondered look. He knew this Toad was very suspicious. Plus that laugh he did sounded very familiar to him.

Mario: (*sarcastic* Okay, weirdo. You're not creepy or suspicious at all.)

He decided to walk in the mine anyway since there's probably a star in there. The 'toad' watched him walk in. Once he was gone, he put on a sinister grin and transformed into a boo.

Boo: What a fool! He fell straight into our trap! Ehehehehe!

* * *

Inside the dark mine, Mario walked through the interior and slid down into a large room with a huge glass mirror on the wall stretching throughout the room. Mario instantly grew déjà vu from this.

Mario: Why does this situation seem so familiar? Whatever. I might as well just stare at the mirror like that weird toad said. Because I need that star!

Mario set his gaze upon the mirror, then he noticed his reflection get taller and thinner, it's clothes turned green, and the M turned into a backwards L.

Mario: LUIGI!? Wait a sec…

Mario remembered now that this exact same scenario happened back in Big Boo's Haunt. He then grew feelings of dread because he knew what was going to happen next. Just as he did, a large purple boo with a crown appeared next to his reflection. He was only seen in the mirror.

Mario: King Boo?

King Dark Boo: Wrongamundo pal. I am King DARK Boo, and you just fell straight into my trap! We dark boos aren't as shy or idiotic as our distant white cousins, so don't take us as a joke! We're the REAL spookiest of all spirits! Our master ordered us to destroy you, and we shall not hesitate to do so. Dark Boos, ATTACK!

King Dark Boo disappeared. Five of his Dark Boo brethren appeared in the reflection and began to head towards Mario. Looking directly at the boos did not work since like King Dark Boo said, they're not as shy as their white cousins. Plus, unlike King Boo, Mario couldn't see their shadows on the floor, so he had to use the mirror. The five dark boos were easy since he had to ground pound to defeat them just like regular boos, but it only got harder from there.

Next, two yellow boos who moved much faster than the purple ones dashed towards Mario. This caught him off guard and dealt a few hits on him.

Mario: Oof! You guys weren't kidding about being smarter and braver.

Yellow Boo #1: What? You thought we were just joking around?

Yellow Boo #2: Well thanks for the compliment! NOW DIE!

Mario got up and pound grounded those boos as well. Next up were a trio of black boos that were flashing red and were heading towards them pretty fast.

Mario: (Mamma Mia! Explosives! Gotta run!)

Mario tried to run away, but he didn't pay attention to the mirror and accidentally ran towards them instead. Oops! The boos exploded on him, leaving him with only a quarter left of his health.

Mario: Ooooooh…

Finally, King Dark Boo appeared before him.

King Dark Boo: Well, looks like they weakened you. Now, it's time I finish you off!

Mario: No! I won't let you win!

Mario tried running towards the king, but he teleported before he could do so.

King Dark Boo: Ha! You'll never attack me! As long as you look me in the eye, I can teleport at my own will.

Mario: (Look him in the eye…)

King Dark Boo came up behind him.

King Dark Boo: Now hold still! This will only hurt for a second before you die!

As the king striked, Mario backflipped and pound grounded him from behind.

King Dark Boo: GAAAAAAAAH! H-How? How did you-?!

Mario: You may be smarter and braver than the normal boos I face, but I still find a way to defeat you just like any other!

King Dark Boo: Fine… you win… but I'm sure you know by now that we ghosts CAN'T DIE! And you'll never beat my master who has the orb you need to free your cowardly brother!

Mario: *gasp* Luigi!

King Dark Boo: See ya, sucker! Ehehehehe!

He disappears and leaves behind a star.

Mario: I need to find their master and free my brother, FAST!

He looks at the mirror that still had his brother's reflection.

Mario: Don't worry bro. I'm coming!

He takes the star and gets out of the mine.

* * *

**Star #2: Craft a Star**

This time, Mario went into the dark village hoping to find a star there. There he ran into a blacksmith toad.

Blacksmith: Hi there! I am the local Blacksmith! I have absolved a special schooling and I am one of the rare Blacksmiths that can craft Power Stars.

Mario: You can MAKE Power Stars?! I didn't even know that was possible! Could you craft one for me?

Blacksmith: Sure thing! Just bring me the following items on my list and I'll make it happen!

The blacksmith gives Mario a list. The list said to bring one piece of gold, one diamond crystal, and a blooming power flower.

Mario: Got it! Be right back!

Mario head out to look for the three items. He first found a piece of gold on top of the church next to where the church was, next he went to the mines he went to from earlier to grab th the diamond crystal. For the power flower, Mario went up the mountains and dodged some rolling boulders before running into a toad nearby.

Mario: Excuse me, but have you seen a power flower around here?

Toad: Oh, yes! This path leads to the only place in the Mushroom Kingdom that is capable of growing the Power Flower and we store them into blocks.

Mario: Oh really? Wow. This kind of place is the last place I'd expect them to grow.

Toad: But because of the curse that the wizard cast on us, we have to deal with wild monkeys around here, so we advise tourists not to go up here.

Mario: But I need the power flower to get a star!

Toad: Well, if you MUST go up there, don't bother with the are way to agile to be caught and even if you did, you wouldn't gain anything from it.

Mario grew bad memories remembering that annoying monkey from Tall Tall Mountain. He hoped this one wouldn't bother him. There were few monkeys on the trail, and Mario had to avoid both them and the boulders. Once he got to the top, he grabbed a Power Flower and went back to the blacksmith.

Blacksmith: I see you've collected all the necessary pieces. Now, allow me to craft a star for you.

Mario gives the blacksmith the objects and waits a few minutes before getting his star.

Mario: Thank you!

Blacksmith: Don't mention it!

* * *

**Star #3: The Haunted Church**

Mario went back to the church where he got the gold piece. A toad was at the entrance.

Toad: Sorry, but the church is currently being haunted by ghosts, because that damned wizard cursed us. I recommend you don't enter it, but if you want to talk to God anyway, you can go to the top of the church. If you want to help out the church or beg for forgiveness, you can also leave gold, coins, or other valuable belongings at the top of the church's tower.

Mario then starts to sweat realizing why he found the gold bar at the church.

Mario: (Oh no! I just made a big mistake! I need to make up for it!)

Mario walked inside of the church. Even if it was haunted, that wasn't going to stop him from making up for the sin he had committed.

* * *

Inside the church, he already heard boos laughing. This certainly wasn't a safe place to be anymore. Mario had to take down all the boos in the church. He started with the few boos on the ower part, but then he had to climb up to the ceiling rails to take down the rest of them.

Mario: (Luigi certainly wouldn't like this place.)

Once he makes it to the top of the church, he bows down, takes off his cap, and prays to God. He offers 300 coins to make up for the gold bar he had stolen. Once he was done with that, he took the next star.

* * *

**Star #4: Free the Wizard**

Mario went back outside and saw a group of toads gathered around a single toad tied up on top of a wooden platform with bob ombs at the bottom.

Mario: What's going on?

Toad #1: Ooh, I can't watch…

Toad #2: But it has to be done, mate. This is the only way we can find peace again.

Toad #3: None of us really want to hurt the wizard, but we can't deal with all those catastrophes happening lately…

Toad #4: We'll finally be free of all those curses!

Mario decided to approach the toad that was tied up, who was struggling to break free.

Wizard 'Toad': Hey you! You look like a nice, reasonable person… These people think I'm a bad wizard that wants to destroy this village… But I'm not! I might be a wizard, but all these Boos, the gold that went missing and the angry monkeys are not my fault. They even think I was responsible for that meteor that crashed into the Mushroom Kingdom earlier! I'm actually a good person!

Mario: Really? How do I know you're not lying?

Wizard 'Toad': You don't think a Toad like me would want to do something horrible like this, do you? Look, I can prove that I'm innocent! Can you get me my wand? It should be laying in my house on a cupboard. I just need it to get out of here! I'll do some magic for you in return! And also help you track down the real wizard!

Mario: Um… okay then.

Mario hesitated on whether he should trust this Toad. Why would he have a wand? He seemed a bit suspicious, similar to the 'toad' at the mine entrance.

Mario: (I guess I have no choice. This is the only way I'll be able to figure out all of this.)

Mario went into that toad's house and grabbed the wand sitting over the cupboard. He walks back outside and gives it to the tied toad.

Mario: Here you go.

Wizard 'Toad': HEHEHEHEH!

Mario jumped back in surprise at that toad's laugh. He felt like he heard that voice before.

Mario: That voice… KAMEK?!

Wizard 'Toad': You actually fell for it! Now that I have my wand back, I can finally take over this village!

The toad morphed into Kamek, who flew up into the air. One of the stars he had fell in front of Mario. The toads there ran away in fear and Mario got into a fighting stance.

Kamek: With the stars in my possession, my power is unlimited! You will pay for what you have done to my Dark Boos in that mine!

Mario: So you're the one responsible for those Dark Boos! But then that means…

Kamek held out a green orb with an "L" on it.

Mario: LUIGI!

Kamek: That's right, Mario! I got your brother's orb! Some guy named Rashay gave it to me and promised me unlimited star power as long as I kept guarding it.

Mario: You're working with Rashay?! Don't you realize what he's planning to do to our planet?!

Kamek: He won't destroy the planet if he can just take the star energy from it, which is exactly what I'm doing for him. I'll be back for that star later. Right now, I have some business to get down to. Later!

Kamek flew away, laughing.

Mario: No! If Kamek is given unlimited power from Rashay, then the chaos he'll cause will be devastating! I have to stop him!

He quickly grabs the star Kamek left behind. But before he could go after Kamek, three Bob Omb Buddy guards with spears came up to him.

* * *

**Star #5: Escape the Prison**

Bob Omb Guard: Stop right there!

Mario: Um… is there a problem, officers?

Bob Omb Guard: Yes, there is a problem! You under arrest for the following crimes: **1.** Stealing gold that was meant to be offered to the gods. **2.** Freeing the wizard that was imprisoned and with that, putting our village into huge danger. Your punishment is a lifelong prison sentence.

The guards hand cuffed Mario.

Mario: W-Wait! I didn't mean what I did! I'm sorry!

Bob Omb Guard: Apologies don't cut it, pal! You made a mistake, you get the punishment!

Mario: But if you arrest me, I won't be able to save your village, or the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom from impending doom!

The guards didn't listen and took him away.

* * *

Mario was locked up in jail, set for a lifelong sentence.

Mario: But, I don't belong here! This was all a big mistake!

Prisoner #1: Yeah, I don't belong here, either!

Prisoner #2: Me too! I'm innocent!

Prisoner #3: *butch Southern draw accent* **I BELONG HERE!**

Mario collapsed on the floor, feeling that all Hope was lost.

Mario: Now I'll never be able to save my brother, Peach, or this planet…

Mario was about to give up until he heard a voice calling for him from behind.

?: Hey! You there!

Mario turned around to see a Monty Mole calling out to him.

Monty Mole: Yo! Aren't you the legendary Mario? What did you do to end up in a prison like this?

Mario: It's a long story… But what are you doing here?

Monty Mole: Well, the food is free, the drinks are free, I get to sleep indoors… Oh yeah, and you can get out of here at any time, if you are a good digger.

Mario: So… you come here just for fun?

Monty Mole: Yeah… But at least I can get you out of here. You wouldn't fit into a molehole, but luckily for you, we've already dug a hole into the wall behind that box for that wizard that got imprisoned here earlier.

Mario: (WHAT?! They let Kamek out?! *sigh* I shouldn't yell at him. After all, he is willing to help me.) Well, thanks for the help.

Monty Mole: No problem! Anything for the legendary Mario himself!

Mario punches the box to reveal the hole and goes inside. He follows the tunnel, which it ended with a hole underneath it. Next, Mario had to sneak through the prison like a ninja in order to avoid being caught by the guards. Luckily, there were boxes around to help him with that.

The path up ahead had two guards, so Mario had to take the steps on the left. He sneaks behind the barrel to avoid another guard. He jumps out of the high platform he was standing and finds another hole on the ground.

Mario: (So far, so good.)

After emerging out of the short tunnel, Mario had another guard to avoid before finally getting out. The exit was at the far right, so he waited for the guard to move to the left and then he sprints towards the light.

Waiting at the entrance of the prison was a power star. While he's glad he escaped, he still had one last thing to do.

* * *

**Star #6: Save the Village**

Shortly after Mario escaped the prison, Kamek returned and started wreaking havoc on the village.

Kamek: HEHEHEHEHEHEH! Man, I love all this destruction.

Mario: Hey Kamek! I'mma back!

Kamek: MARIO?! I thought they arrested you!

Mario: They did, but I managed to escape. Now, get ready to pay for this!

Kamek: Oh yeah? Let's see if you can catch me!

Mario: That'll be easy!

Mario jumped atop the buildings that were on fire. Kamek fires his magic at Mario. But despite his power, Mario long jumped at Kamek and knocked him off his broomstick.

Kamek: YEOWW! H-How? How could I lose with the ultimate power Rashay granted me?

Mario: You've been a thorn to my side ever since I was born, Kamek! But even when you think you're so smart, I always find a way to beat you. I never give up, no matter what. Now give me my brother's orb and get out of this village!

Kamek: Fine! Win win this time… Take the stupid orb! But I'll get you next time, Mario! Don't forget it!

Kamek disappears, leaving behind Luigi's orb. The orb spun around rapidly before exploding in a flash and revealing Luigi.

Luigi: Oooooh… What happened?

Mario: Luigi!

Mario smiled and hugged his brother. Luigi hugged Mario back, crying.

Luigi: Oh, Mario! I thought I'd be trapped on the moon forever! Thank you! Um… where are we?

Luigi shivered in fear looking at his surroundings.

Mario: It's a long story, bro. I'll tell you when we get back to Bob Omb Village. Yoshi and a Toad are waiting for us.

Luigi: Okay. You lead the way.


	15. Melty Molten Mountains

Mario told Luigi all that happened over the course of the adventure so far, about the meteors, the moon, Rashay, and Peach's kidnapping.

Luigi: That's horrible! From what I heard, this "Rashay" guy seems a lot more threatening than Bowser could ever be. We gotta save Peach! Who knows what he'll do to her?

Mario: Don't worry! We will do whatever it takes to stop that… that monster! Now, let's go back to Bob Omb Village and meet up with Yoshi and Toad.

Luigi: Okie dokie!

They exited Dusky Doomed Dale, which was now no longer cursed thanks to Kamek being gone, and were back in Bob Omb Village, where Toad and Yoshi were waiting for them.

Toad: Mario, you're back!

Yoshi: And look who's with him!

Luigi: Yoshi! Toad!

They hugged each other, happy that Luigi was free.

Yoshi: So how was it in there, Mario?

Mario: It was… quite an adventure… to say the least. Not a very pleasant one, though.

Yoshi: Okay, so where should we go next?

Toad: Let's take a look around.

They explored more of the desolate Bob-Omb Village. They weren't sure where to find the next entrance until Yoshi saw a cliffside with a sign next to it, showing the word 'CAUTION!' over a pit of 8 bit lava.

Yoshi: Guys, I think this is it.

Toad: I don't know, Yoshi. It looks dangerous…

Luigi: Yeah! The 'CAUTION' sign is a dead giveaway.

Mario: Well, Rashay would be smart to hide the stars in dangerous places, but don't worry bro. We've been in lava filled places before. Remember Lethal Lava Land?

Toad: Lethal Lava-what?

Mario: Oh, right. You weren't there, Toad. But the point is, we've got each other! Some lava place isn't gonna stop us.

Luigi: I suppose you're right. We just gotta be careful. Here we go.

The quartet stepped inside.

* * *

**Melty Molten Mountains**

Melty Molten Mountains was an area up in the mountains that was half lava, half ice, if the name hadn't hinted you at that already. The place was filled with enemies based around the elements of both fire and ice. Our heroes spawned on the fire side of the area, and were sweating almost immediately.

Yoshi: Gee! I hope we don't spend too long here, because intense temperatures are not good for us yoshis.

Mario: Don't worry, Yosh. We'll make this as quick as possible. Let's check in the volcano, first.

* * *

**Star #1: Clamber up the Volcano**

Starting on the lava path, Mario and friends trekked into the volcano, passing by a Molten Freezie. Which were Freezies, except they were molten hot and would burn people rather than freezing them. They blew fire at Luigi, burning him.

Luigi: **YAAHHHHHHHH!**

Luigi rolled for a bit to knock out the fire.

Mario: You okay, bro?

Luigi: I'm fine… I'm fine…

Toad: How can Freezies exist in a place like THIS?!

Yoshi: Weird…

When they got in the volcano, they had to precisely platform on a series of spinning platforms, before reaching the top where the star was just sitting in a cave entrance. They quickly grabbed it.

* * *

**Star #2: Frosty Veers**

Back at where they originally spawned Mario led the team into an area to the left. But when they got in there, their bodies suddenly jumped from really hot to really cold in a matter of seconds. There were snow, ice, Freezies, and Spin drifts on this side of the mountains, somewhat resembling Snowman's Land.

Luigi: Brrrrrr! How can f-f-fire and ic-c-ce coexi-i-ist in the same location?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Yoshi: Brrr! Well… l-let's make this quick!

Toad: This p-place sorta reminds me of H-Hailfire P-P-Peaks from _Banjo-Tooie_.

Mario: Toad, y-you're breaking the f-fifth wall.

Toad: Ssss-Sorry.

The four explored around the icy snow area for a bit. They even saw a Freezie in the lake.

Luigi: I guess that's why there are Molten Freezies in the fire part.

After crossing the frozen lake, they entered a cavern just next to it.

* * *

Inside, there was an icy slide that looked similar to the one from Cool Cool Mountain, only this one was more narrow.

Toad: Yay! Slide time! Last one to the bottom is a rotten 'shroom! Yippee!

Toad went down first.

Yoshi: Toad! Wait!

Yoshi followed, along with Mario and Luigi. For the most part, they had fun. But at one point, Toad accidentally pushed Luigi off the slide, and he landed at a lower part, making him get to the star at the bottom first.

Luigi: Aw yeah! Luigi number one!

Toad: Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!

Luigi: Says the one who pushed me down and MADE ME WIN!

Toad: That was an accident! I'm sorry!

Luigi: Yeah, sure kid.

Toad grunted in annoyance, but then they grabbed the star.

* * *

**Star #3: Hot-Cold Puzzle**

Still in the icy half of the area, the quartet came out of the cavern and found another opening leading to a set of stairs.

They went up the stairs and once they arrived at another portion of the area, they ground pounded a patch of ice in the ground to get to the bottom. At the end of the underground path, they found an area with eight water filled panels on the ground; some of them were frozen and the others weren't. There was also a closed door probably leading to the Star.

Toad: What are we supposed to do here?

Yoshi: I dunno. I guess it's some sort of puzzle. I'm no good with puzzles.

Mario and Luigi took a moment to analyze the puzzle. Looking closely, the bros noticed that some panels had blue tiles at the bottom, and others had red tiles.

Luigi: I think we have to freeze the blue tiles, and unfreeze the red tiles. Seems to make sense to me.

Toad: But how are we gonna do that? We don't have fire or ice powers

Mario: Don't worry. I came prepared!

Mario took out two fire caps, and two freeze caps.

Mario: Just in case of emergency.

Toad: Awesome! I haven't used powerups in awhile.

Mario and Yoshi put on the fire caps to become Fire Mario and Fire Yoshi, like before. Luigi and Toad put on the freeze caps. Luigi's cap and shirt turned into a cerulean color while his overalls turned green. Toad's mushroom cap turned red while the spots became cerulean blue. His blue vest turned a cerulean color. They were now Freeze Luigi and Freeze Toad.

Freeze Toad: Yeah!

Luigi looked confused.

Freeze Luigi: Huh? I remember our friend Aqua using the ice flower back in Noki Bay, and she turned into some sort of living ice sculpture. This is just a change of clothes like the fire flower. So what even is this?

Fire Mario: It's probably a different kind of ice powerup. Let's call this one the freeze powerup to avoid confusion.

Freeze Luigi: Sounds fair enough.

Fire Mario and Fire Yoshi unfroze the red tiles, while Freeze Luigi and Freeze Toad froze the blue tiles. Once they were all in their correct state of matter, the door opened up. But guess what? THERE WAS MORE!

For this next room, the four panels had spikes underneath them, and there were bombs and snowballs rolling down. The heroes this time had to make the bombs fall into the spikes and let the snowballs proceed into the holes on the walls by once again freezing and unfreezing the panels. It would likely not be easy doing it alone, but with four people, it wasn't too hard.

When all of the snowballs were in their holes, the Star appeared.

Fire Mario: Alright! Teamwork, everybody!

They all high fives and claimed their star.

* * *

**Star #4: Beat the Blarggs**

They didn't lose their powerups, however. They still had to do one more thing with them. The fire heroes were teleported to the ice half, while the freeze heroes were teleported to the lava half.

There, they had to beat two different blarggs that had the elements matching their environment. They weren't hard to beat, however. As it just took a few shots of the opposite element to defeat them.

After beating both Blarggs, the Star showed up in the area where the lava and ice halves meet, where the four reunited.

All: Yahoo!


	16. Harried Honey Hive

Walking out of the Melty Molten Mountains, Yoshi felt relieved.

Yoshi: Finally, out of that heckhole! I don't know how I feel! Am I hot or cold? WHAT AM I?!

Toad: Must be horrible for a cold blooded to endure.

Yoshi: You have no idea…

Luigi: Wherever we're going next, I hope it's a more normal temperature.

Mario: Who knows what awaits us next?

Just then, Yoshi caught a whiff of something.

Yoshi: *sniff* *sniff* Is that…?

Mario: What is it, Yoshi?

Yoshi: I smell… honey!

Toad: Honey?

Luigi: What would honey be doing in a place like this?

Yoshi: I don't know, but I'm following it!

Yoshi runs in the direction of the smell, and the others follow.

Mario: Yoshi! Wait!

The others catch a whiff of the aroma as well.

Toad: Mmm!

Mario: Maybe this leads somewhere important.

And he was right. The honey whiff led them right into a giant beehive.

Luigi: Gee. This looks even more out of place in this village than that cupcake house.

Toad and Yoshi: HONEY!

The dinosaur and mushroom dashed inside. The two plumbers sweatdropped and rolled their eyes before going after them.

* * *

**Harried Honey Hive**

Harried Honey Hive was a bee's wildlife. One section showed the interior of the hive while the other showed a massive rocky area where the hive was built. It felt as if our heroes were shrunken down to the size of bees, but it didn't seem to bother them. It was actually pretty cool! They just hoped that the bees here were friendly.

* * *

**Star #1: Bee Exploration (Note: I'm not including the bee powerup because Super Mario Galaxy hasn't happened yet.)**

Toad: Wow! We're in a real beehive!

Yoshi: SO… MUCH… HONEY! Almost too much, actually. Normally I'd be able to track down the stars with my scent of smell, but all of this honey is messing it up!

Mario: Hmm… this may be more difficult, then. Why don't we ask around?

As they were looking around, they spotted a nearby bee worker looking sad. They decided to talk to him first.

Mario: Hey, are you okay?

Bee: The mood in our hive has been rather bad lately… The king went missing and we found those webs right next to our main room… Some think we've been invaded by spiders…

Luigi and Toad: Sp-Sp-Sp-SPIDERS?!

Mario: Oh no…

Bee: In fact, one bee claimed to have seen a few spiders carrying a glowing ball that was golden like honey with a "W" on it. They took it into their home.

Mario: (*sarcasm* Oh boy… I wonder who that could be.)

Yoshi: Don't worry. We'll help you!

Bee: Really?! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Oh, and one more thing: before you roam around this place, you should talk to our queen first. She's the only one who can allow permission for free exploring our hive. She's at the next room over there.

Mario: Okay, thanks!

The quartet went in the direction the bee pointed them and climbed their way up in the next room. They saw lots of hives and honeycombs carved in the walls, wooden logs and a huge mushroom. Once they made it to the top, the Honey Queen appeared before them. Mario gestured to the others, and they bowed down to the queen.

Honey Queen: Oh my…! Humans, a yoshi, and a toad! This is the first time I've met creatures like you. I want to find out more about you!

Mario: (Well, she seems nice. I guess this'll be easy.) What do you wish to know, your majesty?

Honey Queen: I notice you don't have wings yet. Are you still larva?

Mario: Um, no. Our species' don't naturally grow wings. And we use the term "baby" instead of "larvae" for our young.

Honey Queen: Oh, interesting… And what do you guys eat?

Mario: Spaghetti!

Luigi: Ravioli!

Toad: Cake!

Yoshi: Fruit!

Honey Queen: Hm… never heard of those… Do you prefer nectar or pollen?

The heroes had to think for a second before making an agreement.

Mario: Nectar, I guess?

Honey Queen: Oh, yeah, me too! And does your species' have a barbed or smooth stinger?

Mario: Neither, but if we did, I'd go with a smooth one.

Honey Queen: You seem like really nice guys! From now on, I will allow other species to walk freely in our hive.

One of her servants gave the heroes yellow and black costumes to show they're at peace with the bees.

Toad: Oooh! We look like bees!

Luigi: Awesome! Say, wouldn't it be cool if there was a bee powerup?

Mario: That's not a bad idea, bro. Maybe something like that does exist.

Yoshi: Well, this is the closest thing we've got for now. It does grant us an immunity to the honey aroma. Thank God, because I was getting tired of it! Now I can sniff out the Star!

Mario: Alright! Then you lead the way, Yoshi!

They went inside an opening where there was a water pond with lily pads. There was a long path to venture with jumps that looked to be too much for Mario, Luigi, and Toad.

Yoshi: I think I should handle this one on my own.

Mario: Okay, be careful, Yoshster.

Yoshi traveled across the lily pads in the pond, then he flutter jumped to a red mushroom, and passed through a wall made of web to land on a platform before finally making a long jump to claim the area's first star.

* * *

**Star #2: Panic in the Hive**

Yoshi reunited with the others.

Yoshi: Okay, I got our first star here. Where to next?

Before Mario could answer, a panicked bee flew over to them.

Bee: Hey you! Come help me fast! These spiders broke into the larvae room!

Mario: Oh no, that's right! The spiders!

Luigi: Mamma Mia!

Bee: We need to get rid of them, before they do any harm to our children!

Toad: NOT THE CHILDREN!

Mario: Don't worry! We'll take care of 'em for you! Come on, everybody!

The four hurried over to the larvae room, which was a bee's equivalent to a nursery, where they saw three spiders about to attack the bee larvae.

Toad: You get away from those children!

Toad takes out one of the spiders, forgetting about his fears while Mario and Yoshi take out the other two. Luigi was too scared to even touch one of them.

Bee: You guys are real lifesavers! Thanks for your help, I gotta make that up to you somehow. Oh, I know, how about you take this star?

The bee takes out a star.

Mario: We accept! Thank you!

They take the star.

* * *

**Star #3: Throw Out the Intruder**

Mario: In order to stop more like this from happening, we'd better put a stop to these spiders! And… believe me… I don't feel any less uncomfortable about it than the rest of you, but we don't have a choice.

Luigi: I guess you're right, bro. At least we have each other for comfort.

Toad: Yeah, and that's what matters most!

Yoshi: Not to mention, Wario's orb is in there. He's not exactly our friend, but he should still prove useful.

Mario: Exactly! Here we go!

The four heroes climbed up a rope of spider silk to get up to the spiders' territory. The area up there wasn't nearly as pleasant as the bees' territory. It was dark and mushy. It gave the four of them the creeps, but they knew they had to move forward. In front of them were four caps with a web symbol on them.

Toad: What kind of caps are these?

Mario: Hmm… never seen them before.

They each put on the caps and their clothes took on a new appearance. Mario and Luigi had a black helmet with the sides protruding spider-like arms, as well as black shirt with white overalls, and a spider's abdomen on their backs, remembling tails. Toad had on similar features, except his vest was now black with a red outline. Yoshi was now black, with his tail being replaced by a spider's abdomen. They were now in their Spider forms.

Spider Luigi: Woah! New powerup!

Spider Mario: I wonder what this one does.

Mario tried using his hand. He shot spider silk straight out of his hands toward the ceiling to form a rope.

Spider Toad: Woah ho ho! We're like Spiderman!

Spider Mario: I guess we are!

Spider Yoshi: In that case, let's SWING into action!

The four laughed for a bit before using their newly found spider powers to swing ropes across gaps before reaching their destination, in a circular area.

At the center was a giant spider with red fangs and eight legs like all spiders. There was also a Red Cross mark on the spider's thorax, in which the four assumed it was its weak spot. She was the spider queen, who was behind the spiders invasion. Toad and Luigi shiver in fear while Mario and Yoshi get in there battle stances.

The Spider Queen's fangs lift up and she roars at the quartet. She starts charging at them to bite them with her fangs. Luigi and Toad were frightened easily and used their powers to spawn ropes to climb away.

Spider Mario: The supposed weak spot is small, so we gotta be smart about this.

Spider Yoshi: I got it!

Yoshi stood on the Queen's abdomen, which caused her to back away while covering her fangs. This gave Mario the chance to pound ground the weak point on her thorax. The Spider Queen roared in pain from the impact and launches the two off her back, landing with a thud.

Spider Mario and Spider Yoshi: OOF!

Spider Luigi and Spider Toad: MARIO! YOSHI!

The Spider Queen was about to tackle Mario and Yoshi, but luckily, Luigi and Toad laid the finishing blow and the creature roared in pain before laying on her back and exploding, leaving behind Wario's orb and turning the heroes back to normal.

All: YAHOO!

Mario: Thank for stepping out of your comfort zones to save us, guys!

Yoshi: It really means a lot.

Luigi: Well, even our fears can't keep us from saving our family and friends.

Toad: True.

Yoshi: Hey, look!

Wario's orb was spinning rapidly and exploded in a flash before Wario came out of it, feeling dizzy.

Wario: Urgh... what did I eat last night?

Mario: Hey, Wario! Glad to have you free!

Wario: Well cousin, I suppose I should thank you. Especially given that I want to teach that loser who wants to destroy our planet a lesson.

Luigi: Well, at least he has a motivation. That's good enough for us.

Yoshi: Yeah, and he packs the brawn.

Wario: Wahahahaha! You bet I've got the brawn! And with it, I'm gonna punch… uh… do you guys know the name of this villain?

Mario: Rashay.

Wario: Rashay! I'mma gonna punch Rashay into next week! Now come on! Let's a go!

Wario runs ahead.

Toad: Sounds cringy when he says it.

Yoshi: I know, right?


	17. Sky High Islands

The five exited the honeyhive and began searching for the next course.

Mario: (Man, this is a lot like our adventure in Peach's Castle.)

Wario: So, now that I'm free. You guys oughta have an easier time, cause there is no one greater than me, Wario! Wha ha!

Mario: You can boast about your self being some other time, Wario. Right now, we need to focus on our mission.

This made Wario grunt in annoyance. Meanwhile, Toad saw a vine growing out of a chimney.

Toad: Hey guys, look! Looks like Jack planted his beans in his fireplace.

Luigi: I guess that's our next stop.

The quintet climbed the vine up into the clouds.

* * *

**Sky High Islands**

Sky High Islands was a beautiful world located above the were all sort of beanstalks growing out of clouds, walls, mountains, and even a large ship that was held up in the air by quintet started on a grassy area shaped like a horseshoe.

* * *

**Star #1: Flipswitch Flipping**

Luigi: I guess this is the new Rainbow Ride.

Mario: But with no magic carpets. That's a bummer.

Toad: Alright, where to first?

Yoshi: Let's try the opening in that mountain on our right.

They crossed a wooden bridge that led them right to that opening in the mountain.

Inside there were several blue flipswitches scattered all over the inside of the mountain. At the bottom was lime-green colored acid. Definitely something the heroes should avoid.

Wario: Hmm… not what I imagined the inside of a mountain to look like.

Mario: I'm assuming that if we activate all these panels, a star will appear. Let's split up!

They split up to look for the flipswitches. Mario and Luigi found the first two standing on the left side carved in the wall. Luigi flips the top one and Mario flips the bottom one. Yoshi found the third flipswitch behind a ledge of a stone column platform while Wario activated the other one just past the wooden bridge at the same location as Yoshi. Toad then activated the last one just beyond the swamp at the very end.

Once all the switches became yellow, they all turned green and the star appeared in the center of the room.

Luigi: That was easy.

Mario: It'll probably get harder as we move forward.

They grab the star and walk outside.

* * *

**Star #2: Stop Kurma Koopa**

Upon stepping outside, the five were shocked to see a monstrously huge koopa troopa flying around terrorizing the villagers. He had a face similar to normal koopas but with a bigger jaw, blue eyes, a nose with a bandage on it, a long green shell, and despite being able to fly, had no wings. He was Kurma Koopa.

Mario: Mamma Mia! That thing is HUGE!

Wario: Lemme at 'em! My great strength should pound him and knock him out of the sky.

Mario: Go ahead!

Once Kurma got close enough, Wario jumped over and pound grounded his huge nose. The koopa flinched as his nose turned orange and catapulted Wario over his back.

Wario: OH MY GOD! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wario would've been a goner if he hadn't have grabbed Kurma's tail. He climbed back up and tried to run across the shell back to Kurma's nose, but the wind was super intense, not to mention the paragoombas pestering him. Wario grunted and wheezed as he tried to outrun the wind, but to no avail as he was just too slow.

Mario: I think he needs help!

Mario picks up Toad.

Toad: Huh?!

Mario: Toad, think fast!

Toad: WHAT?!

Mario threw Toad onto Kurma's back where he grabbed Wario's hand and pulled him through the wind with his fast running speed. They managed to reach the nose.

Wario: Thanks, kid! Guess you're not as much of a coward as those other wimpy mushrooms.

Toad: Um… you're welcome?

Wario pound grounded the nose again, turning it red and flinging the two back again. This time they landed back on the back and took down the paragoombas in their way before Toad brought Wario through the wind to hit the nose one last time.

The final hit to the nose sent Kurma Koopa falling out of the sky. But Wario and Toad were on his back…

Mario: **WARIO! TOAD!**

Yoshi: Oh no…

Before they could start grieving, though, a purple flash came out of the clouds with Wario and Toad riding it. They reunited with the heroes and gave a big hug.

Mario: Mamma Mia! We thought you guys were dead for a second.

Wario: Whahaha! Cousin, Wario never dies!

Toad: I guess even Wario has a soft spot.

The orb Wario and Toad were holding onto spun around before releasing Waluigi. He was dizzy for a moment before standing up in triumph.

Waluigi: WAH HA HA WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The great Waluigi has been released from his lunar prison! Now Waluigi shall be the hero and save the world from Rashay!

Luigi: You're welcome, Waluigi. Now, could you help us gather stars?

Waluigi: Well, as much as I hate you, I guess since you saved me, I'll let you have some credit. But I'll be taking the most! Got it?

Mario: Yeah, sure. At least we got the full team, now. Now, what's next?

* * *

**Star #3: View the Windmill**

Luigi: I don't think we've checked that windmill to the northwest yet. Why don't we go over there?

Waluigi: This is Waluigi's chance to use his mighty magnets!

They started by climbing a vine, crossing a wooden bridge, and Waluigi used his magnets to attract them to the paragoombas flying in the air to reach the giant beanstalk.

Waluigi: There's nothing Waluigi's magnets can't attract! Wah hah!

Luigi: (He's gonna get annoying VERY quickly. I can feel it.)

They make it to the windmill and begin scaling their way to the top, while also defeating all the teehee butterflies. After which, there were some stairs that they had to use high jumps to get to and then climb up wooden platforms. At the end of the platforms, Mario and Co. hitched a ride on one of the blades in order to reach the top where the star awaited them.

* * *

**Star #4: Find the Passphrase**

For this mission, the star was locked behind the grate, and the only way to free it was to type a passphrase. There was a pad containing keys with the letters A, M, K, U, S, E, N and R.

The four made it to the area, and were confused on what to type. Luckily, a sign was there to give them a clue.

"The gate shall open to anyone knowing the name of our great ruler."

Toad: "Great ruler"? Could that be the giant koopa that me and Wario defeated?

Wario: Probably, but I never caught his name. Any ideas?

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi pondered for a second but shrugged. Waluigi on the other hand had a lightbulb over his head.

Waluigi: Kurma!

Luigi: You know him?

Waluigi: I overheard Rashay when I was imprisoned. He said "Man, those heroes are annoying! Kurma had better not fail me and keep ahold of the last orb!"

Yoshi: So his name is Kurma?

Mario: Okie dokie!

Mario types in K-U-R-M-A, and surely enough, the gates opened.

Wario: Wah ha! Nice one, bro!

Waluigi: I know, you couldn't have done it without the great WALUIGI! WAH HA HA!

The four four groaned after Waluigi's self boasting.

Mario: (I hope this adventure ends soon so these two can stop being such a pain in the butt!)

They hurried to the open gate to get the last star of the course.


	18. Shadow Factory

Falling back down from the sky, Mario looked around.

Mario: Well, I guess that's all the stars from this area. Now we should go investigate this "shadowy presence" that took over the factory.

Yoshi: How do we get in? It's gated off.

Bob Omb Buddy: Hey, I overheard you guys. You wanna get in there? Use my cannon.

Everyone nodded in agreement and used the cannon to get into the factory.

* * *

**Shadow Factory**

The factory, now referred to as Shadow Factory due to its current state, was very big and wide. Most of the ground was covered in Dark Matter. If one were to fall in, their body would be torn apart in a matter of seconds. There were lots of spinning cogs, as well as some moving holes that would make one fall to their demise.

Mario: Let's be really cautious, everyone. This place looks deadly.

Waluigi: It may be deadly, but nothing's too deadly for Waluigi!

Luigi: (Showoff…)

Before they started however, they noticed a locked gate leading to a rocket.

Toad: Ooh! What a cool rocket!

Yoshi: Say, maybe we could use this to get to the moon where Rashay is residing.

Mario: Good plan, but we'll have to find the key. It must be in this factory somewhere.

Taking off, there were platforms sticking out of the dark matter, which the heroes used to safely cross. They had to perform some precise platforming which Wario had trouble with since he was the least athletic of the group. There was a thwomp sinking in the dark matter which they jumped off of to get up to the cogs.

Wario: *pant* *pant* Slow down, will ya?!

Waluigi: Y'know, bro. You could be more athletic if you could lose some weight.

Wario: Says the guy who doesn't even bother GAINING weight. You don't eat enough!

Next up, the heroes climbed up the spinning cogs. Luigi had almost gotten his foot crushed at one point only for Mario to save him.

Luigi: Thanks for that bro.

Mario: Just keeping you safe.

They grab a star at the end of that section and jump down to the next one where they walked up a spinning spiral platform. Next, Waluigi used his magnets to get the heroes up to platforms that otherwise would've been hard wall jumps. Soon they reached the top of the tower, where the heroes walked across the bridge into another room.

This room was… nothing. It was just a simple blank white void.

Toad: Wh-Where are we?

Luigi: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Luckily, the key was just ahead.

Mario: Something about this feels… too easy…

As they approached the key, however, they don't notice that their shadows disappear, and the key is immediately gated off as the room changes to have walls with whte and gray tiles.

Mario: Damnit!

Wario: Well, great! So, who are we fighting?

**?: Heh. Greetings, heroes. We finally meet.**

Mario and Co. look around the room. The exit was gated off, but they couldn't find the source of the voice.

Waluigi: Hey! Who are you?!

Luigi: Show yourself!

**?: Don't try to look for me. I'm a manifestation of darkness itself. Anyways, the name is Shadoo, Rashay's right hand man. I've been studying your movements ever since you tried to get in my boss's way. And now, with your shadows, your clones are complete. Now's when I destroy you and take your place as heroes.**

Mario: Oh yeah? Let's see what you've got!

A blob appears in the center of the room and takes the shape of Waluigi.

Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Shadoo: Oh heroes… Blessed souls… I shall destroy you all with the power of shadow.**

The heroes took their stances and engaged.

Waluigi: No one copies WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUIGI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Waluigi charged at Shadoo, only for him to slap the lanky plumber to the side.

**Shadoo: Pathetic.**

Everyone else tried to attack. Shadoo summoned his two tennis rackets and used Waluigi's magnet to pull Mario in and hit him several times.

Mario: Oof!

Wario: This guy fights better than the real Waluigi!

Waluigi: HEY!

Luigi had experience with fighting Waluigi and kicked Shadoo in the crotch. This made him morph into Wario.

**Shadoo: Not bad, heroes. But the fun's only getting started.**

Wario: Oh, you want fun?! WARIO SHOW YOU FUN!

Both Wario and Shadoo clashed into each other with a shoulder bash.

Wario: Oof! This guy is tougher than he looks. I need a little backup here!

Mario: On it, cousin!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad all pounded the ground behind Wario at the same time to give him the strength to out do Shadoo. He then transformed into Toad.

Wario: Bah ha ha! What's he gonna do in that form? Tell me that my princess is in another castle?!

Toad: Hey!

Shadoo ran towards Wario at high speeds and kicked Wario in the crotch.

Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (It's almost as painful as when that kid from the island did it to me. What was her name again?)

Mario, luigi, and Yoshi tried to catch Shadoo, but he was too fast and hiit them behind their backs.

Toad: I got this, guys!

Toad ran for Shadoo since he was just as fast and bashed into him using his head.

Toad: (I guess my head can be useful. Thanks Toadette.)

Shadoo morphed into Yoshi next.

**Shadoo: You guys are tough. But unfortunately for you, I will have the last laugh.**

Shadoo flutter jumped to Waluigi and ate him, letting him grow a huge egg and shot it at the real Yoshi. Waluigi hatched from the egg.

Waluigi: Why me…?

**Shadoo: I really don't understand how you can still be friends with these fools when they punch you in the back of the neck, and sacrifice you down a cliff just to get a second jump. Goes to show how you can't stand up for yourself.**

Yoshi: SHUT THE HELL UP! Mario is my best friend 'till the end! He doesn't punch me! The game just makes it LOOK that way! He's actually pointing his finger out! Plus, I'm FINE making a sacrifice. I just turn back into an egg and he can get me back! You'd understand if you actually had any friends!

Yoshi eats Waluigi and throws his egg at Shadoo. Waluigi hatches from it again.

Waluigi: (This is why I don't have any friends besides my brother…)

Shadoo morphs into Luigi.

**Shadoo: Very well… but surely the green guy who's stuck in his own brother's shadow won't be able to stand up to himself.**

Luigi: You be quiet! I've been getting out of that shadow recently, and I'll prove it!

Luigi used his super jump to knock Shadoo into the air. And deal a few kicks to him before he finally turned into Mario.

**Shadoo: So it has come to this…**

Mario: I believe so…

**Shadoo: Let us end this!**

All the other heroes besides Mario got surrounded by a cage.

Luigi: Ahh! It's up to you, bro!

Shadoo ran around the room, morphing into the floor and morphing back out to surprise attack Mario. The two dealt punches to each other. Shadoo then got serious and started spawning holes of dark matter around the room.

**Shadoo: Surrender now, and I'll release your friends and give you all a quick and painless death. Refuse, and said death will be slow and painful.**

Mario: Oh yeah? Try me!

**Shadoo: Some hero you are. You always think you're better than others. It's time I prove you wrong.**

Shadoo spawned more holes that tried to eat Mario up alive. But he dived out of the way. Shadoo dives towards Mario in an attempt to finish him off, only for Mario to ground pound on his back.

With that, Shadoo froze in place.

**Shadoo: I was… so very… close to… defeating… the heroes… Rashay… please… you have to… avenge me… I am sorry…**

Shadoo exploded. And so did the cage surrounding Mario's friends. Their shadows returned to them. The cage in front of the key also opened.

Luigi: Oh, bro! Thank goodness you're okay!

Mario: It's alright Luigi. I'm fine.

Toad: To think Rashay has minions this terrifying that took over an entire factory… So disturbing…

Yoshi: Who knows what evils await us on the moon.

Wario: Blech! Not excited to go there.

Waluigi: But the date of my giant pinball machine test in my hands!

Luigi: You mean "the world" and "our hands"?

Waluigi: Whatever, greenie.

Mario: Let's head back to the beginning and get to the rocket.

Mario and Co. head back to the beginning of the now normal factory and insert the key to unlock the rocket. With that, they all took off towards the moon. What dangers await them there?


	19. Big Beast's Belly

The rocket had landed on the moon. Toad was the first to step out.

Toad: That's one small step for Toad,

Waluigi jumped out next.

Waluigi: One giant leap for WAAAAAAAAAALUIGI!

Yoshi: Ooh! I can't believe we're on the moon!

Luigi: So… how are we breathing without spacesuits?

Mario: I don't know. I guess it has an atmosphere. Now, we've gotta hurry because it won't be long before the moon reaches Earth's atmosphere.

Yoshi: He's right. Let's take care of these last courses and then stop Rashay.

Wario and Waluigi weren't paying attention, however. They were distracted by the sight of an entrance to a casino and grew dollar signs on their eyes.

Waluigi: There's a casino on the MOON?!

Wario: Jackpot, baby!

Luigi: Uh… guys?

The dastardly duo ran right into the casino.

Toad: There they go again…

Mario: On the bright side, they might find stars in there while we search for stars elsewhere.

Toad: So where should we search?

Yoshi: How about in that cave over there?

Mario and friends walked over to the nearest entrance which looked like a cave. But something didn't feel right about it.

Luigi: I… I… don't know…

Mario: Welp, we're not gonna get the stars just standing here. Let's a go!

The four walked in. Little did they know that the "cave" they walked in was actually a living creature and it opened its eyes.

* * *

**Big Beast's Belly**

The course looked identical to Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly from _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time,_ sharing the same interior textures. Below the hole leading to its stomach, there was a large not-so-deep pool of acid with many weird things in it, mainly opened treasure chests, a dead Gooper Blooper, a giant fish's skull and spines, half of a ship and many golden coins. The three felt like throwing up upon seeing the interior. Luigi's cheeks turned almost as green as his clothes. The smell was unbearably bad.

Luigi: Nope! I *gulp* want out!

Toad: Blegh!

Yoshi: If I knew this was the inside of a body, I would've brought a gas mask.

Mario: Let's just find the stars, *gulp* quickly!

* * *

**Star #1: Bunny in a Belly**

Mario and Co. defeated a blooper that tried to swat at them, then walked down to the stomach area.

?: Help! Help!

Luigi: Who's there?

The heroes looked around, Toad spotted a bunny who was trapped in a cell made of organ tissue.

Toad: How'd you get in there, little fella?

Bunny: Oh, thank goodness! Did you guys get eaten by this… thing too? I was chasing after this star that fell out of the sky, but got trapped in here. Can you help me out? I think there's a switch around here somewhere that can free me.

Yoshi: Sure thing!

Yoshi looks around and flutter jumps up to a ledge where he finds a purple switch. He steps on it, and the bunny is freed.

Bunny: Woohoo! Thanks dudes, I was super scared over here! Here, take this, if I hadn't chased after this, I would have never ended up in that situation.

The bunny takes out the star.

Mario: You're welcome! Be careful where you wander off to next time.

They take the star and are teleported back to the start.

* * *

**Star #2: Twist up the Food Chain**

Toad: Look!

The star was actually right above their heads, next to the beast's uvula. But it was too out of reach for even Luigi's high jumps to reach it.

Luigi: you're kidding me, right? They must be teasing us at this point.

Mario: Maybe we could try raising the acid levels by hitting the uvula. That way, we could reach the star.

Yoshi: In that case. Yoshi, ate the blooper nearby and aimed it egg at the uvula to rise the acid levels. When they did however, a shark came and attacked them.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The shark mauled them for a bit before the acid levels sank again.

Luigi: You've gotta be kidding me…

Mario: Oh, that's it! I'm gonna go down there, and give that shark a piece of my mind!

Toad and Yoshi: NO!

Mario didn't listen and went down. The others pursued him out of fear. But surprisingly found that same shark lied on the acid, jumping like a fish.

Toad: Ha! Serves it right!

Mario however looked concerned.

Mario: Um… I know you just attacked us earlier, but… Are you okay?

Shark: Can you lend me a helping hand? I have…uhm…infiltrated this beast! That's right, a proud shark like me would never get eaten by something as stupid and slow as this thing! But I'm kinda being digested over here. Can you help a pal out and drag me out of this acid?

Mario: You got it.

Luigi: WHAT?! Are you crazy?! That shark tried to KILL us!

Mario: Luigi, it's a wild animal who was just following it's natural instincts! It doesn't deserve to die for just trying to survive! Now help me pull it out of the water.

Luigi: Well, I guess if it stops attacking us, I'll help it.

Toad: I guess you're right.

The quartet pulled the shark out of the acid. Once it was far away from it, he thanked Mario and friends.

Shark: Good work, dude! You've all just earned a special place in the food chain!

Luigi: So, you won't try to eat us?

Shark: Nope!

Luigi: Phew, thanks!

Shark: No. Thank you!

Mario: You're welcome!

With that done, the heroes walked back up and hit the uvula again. This time, they were able to get to the star, safely.

* * *

**Star #3: The Lonely Fisherman**

The heroes next went into a maze filled with puddles of acid. They followed a long rope which stemmed to lead to something. At the end of the rope, they were surprised to find a Toad with a campsite, fishing rod, and beer.

Toad: Woah! People live down here?

Fisherman: Visitors? In here? You must be the first people I've met in years! You're looking for stars? Well, search no longer, I have something for you!

The Fisherman happily hands them a star.

Mario: Thanks! How long have you been in here, anyways?

Fisherman: No idea. I just assumed it's been years because of my long beard.

Luigi: Want us to help you get out of here? We know a way out.

The fisherman grew excited.

Fisherman: YES! YES! PLEASE! I wanna see the outside world again!

Mario: Let's a go!

They touch the star and all leave the beast's body.


	20. Gamble Game Gallery

**Gamble Game Gallery**

While Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad were collecting stars inside the Big Beast's Belly, Wario and Waluigi entered Gamble Game Gallery. It was a large casino that resembled Casinopolis from _Sonic Adventure_, but instead of only slot machines, there were also huge chips of different colors all piled up to make platforms. And much like Casinopolis, there were doors leading to various minigames.

Waluigi: Wahahahaha! We've found the pot at the end of the rainbow!

Wario: As much as I wanna make this place all mine, we'll still have to search for some stupid stars to save this moon and our planet.

Waluigi: Oh yeah… Wah…

* * *

**Star #1: Scale the Casino**

The Wario bros see the star at the very top of the casino.

Wario: Alright Waluigi, you're gonna have to give me a boost, because my jumps are low.

Waluigi: WAAAAAAHT?! You're fat, and I'm skinny! You'll crush my bones! I've got a better idea. Hold on to me!

Wario grabs on as Waluigi takes out his magnet. He uses it to get both of them to a higher level of the tent. Then, both of them walk across a beam to get to a rope that takes them to the third level. Finally, both of them scaled one of the iron bars holding the tent up to get the star.

* * *

**Star #2: Mystery of the Mice**

One of the Piantas was funming while jumping up and down like a madman. The bros came to check him out.

Wario: What got you so worked up?

Pianta: Those mice! They stole some of my food and coins that fell down! They went somewhere into the bathroom, but I can't make out where they disappeared to…

Waluigi: Hmm… Alright, we'll help you with your mess, but it's gonna cost ya!

Pianta: Well, I saw those mice steal a Power Star as well. I don't need it, so that can be your payment.

Wario: Deal.

Both bros walked into the bathroom to check. One of the toilets was opened, so that means one thing… they had to jump inside.

Wario jumped in first, but got stuck because of his large physique.

Wario: HUUUUUURGH!

Waluigi just facepalmed and pushed Wario down with his legs before going down himself.

* * *

**Sewers**

The bros now had to go through a maze with many mice holes in the walls and the waters in the sewers that would be harmful to the dastardly duo. They just had to navigate through the maze and go into a small opening in one of the walls to get to the star.

However, the nice in particular, were VERY annoying. They'd constantly home in on the bros and trip them over. One of them even stole Waluigi's cap before Wario beat the living heck out of them. Once they got through, the Star was waiting for them atop those stairs.

Waluigi: Stupid mice… This casino owes us big time for this job.

Wario: Yeah. After this is all over, we're so buying this place.

They grabbed the star and went back to the casino.

* * *

**Star #3: Crazy Roulette**

Wario: Now that we're back, let's-a try out some of the games. See if we can win big.

Waluigi: With you there!

The two walked around and saw a group of Piantas playing a roulette minigame. One of them looked dissatisfied.

Pianta: These people think, this kind of roulette is fun. They must have never played real Roulette! Do you want to see the REAL roulette? I'll give you one of my entrance cards for it!

The two looked at each other and grinned evilly.

Wario: Give is the card!

The Pianta obliges and the door to the roulette minigame opened. Before they walked inside, they overheard another Pianta talking.

Pianta: I've bet everything I have on 26! I practically can't lose. I have a system that's never failed so far! And it already worked once before, so what are the chances it's gonna fail now?

The two smiled wickedly again.

Wario: Let's totally one-up him and take his bet!

Waluigi: Wahaha!

Both walk in and find themselves shrunken in a giant red and black roulette going all the way downwards making a spiral. The numbers went all the way from 1 to 36

Waluigi: So we're the balls? Interesting.

Wario: Remember. 26.

The two slid down on the Roulette. Not only would this win them big, but it was also fun! When they got to 26, they ground pounded on the number, and the Star appeared at the bottom of the slide. They slid down and claimed it.

* * *

**Star #4: Mischief Masher**

Pianta: Hey, are you new to the casino? Want to know my favorite game? Mischief Masher! You should give it a try. Here I know, I'll give you one of my entrance passes. You'll love it! You get one try, make it a good one!

The Pianta gave the bros the entrance pass and it opened the door to the Mischief Masher minigame.

Wario: Mischief, eh?

Waluigi: Sounds like the best game ever!

Both walk in. The minigame was an enemy hoard where the bros has to defeat every enemy without any way to heal themselves. These enemies included Goombas, Chuckyas, Pokeys, Fly Guys, Mice, Spiny Piranha Plants and a Bandit. With every enemy defeated thanks to Wario's strength and Waluigi's crazy fighting skills, the star appeared.

* * *

**Star #5: Catch the Thief**

Pianta #1: STOP! THIEF!

A bandit had stolen some coins and a star from the casino. The Piantas were going crazy over it.

Pianta #2: That thief! He stole money from everyone here! And then he ran off!

Pianta #3: Hey! You two! Do you think you could help us? This bandit from up there is way too fast and nimble for us. If only there was a crazy athletic plumber that could help us catch him…

Waluigi: Crazy? Athletic? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Leave this one to me, bro.

Wario: Whatever you say.

Waluigi gets to the same spot where he went to get the first Star and sees the Bandit on the opposite side. Running as fast as he could, he chases after the Bandit for a little while until he finally catches him.

Bandit: Hey! What are you-?!

Waluigi: Give me the Star, and my money! Nobody thieves around here except me and my brother!

Bandit: Okay…you win. I'll return the gold to the Piantas and I'll give you this.

The Bandit takes the Star out of his bag and Waluigi takes it.

Waluigi: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Waluigi number one!


	21. Colossal Circuit

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad walked out of Big Beast's Belly. They breathed in with a sigh of relief now that they had fresh air.

Luigi: Finally! I hated that place! I hope we NEVER have to go inside someone's body EVER AGAIN!

Mario: I hope so too, bro. (Please don't tell me he just jinxed us for the future!)

The fisherman stepped out and was thrilled to finally be out after so many years.

Fisherman: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!

The fisherman ran away, playfully laughing.

Toad: Well, at least he's happy.

Wario and Waluigi stepped out of the casino with bags full of cash.

Wario: Ah, there you are. You four look like you've had a rough day.

Waluigi: Where have you been?

Yoshi: Ugh… it was disgusting! We were collecting stars inside the belly of a beast! We're lucky we escaped with our LIVES!

Toad: It smelled worse than your FARTS in there!

Wario and Waluigi were shocked of what they heard, but then laughed it off.

Wario: You were EATEN ALIVE?!

Waluigi: Meanwhile, Wario and I were getting SUPER RICH in the casino!

Mario: Please tell me you guys didn't spend all your time gambling, and took some time to search for stars…

Wario: We did, you worrywart. We know our task.

Mario: Thank goodness. Now that we're all back together, let's go to a place where we can ALL be comfortable.

Luigi: How about back here?

Luigi led the group through an open gate, into a giant purple UPS. The entrance led them to their next course.

* * *

**Colossal Circuit**

The moment they stepped inside, they forgot their mission for a moment just to look around the area. Colossal Circuit looked to be the inside of a giant computer. There were lots of motherboards as the main platforms connected to each other by cables and giant UPSs were surrounding this landscape. The black background depicted green binary numbers continuously scrolling downwards. The group were stunningly amazed at the visuals of course.

Toad: Woah…

Luigi: Mamma Mia!

Yoshi: Is this some sort of factory? Never seen one like this before.

Wario: No, stupid! It's the inside of a computer.

Waluigi: Stop being so primitive, and learn about technology!

Mario: I could show you around on how a computer works, Yoshi. But I don't want to sound like some sort of computer geek. Besides, we've got stars to collect!

* * *

**Star #1: Turn Off the Cooler**

Mario: Alright, I can see the first star over by that cooler in the corner. But I don't think we'll be able to get to it until we turn it off.

Luigi: Maybe there's a switch to turn it off.

The six heroes first started by leaving their starting motherboard and crossing a cable leading to a cooler. They jumped off the cooler to two other motherboards.

At the following motherboard, they ran past two capacitators and two PCI Express slots, they stepped on an active cooler which blows them upwards to a PCB and a RAM afterwards. Eventually, they found a yellow switch attached to a UPS to their right.

Yoshi: I guess this is it. I'm probably not going to be all that useful here, because I'm not familiar with computers.

Toad: You could try hitting the button.

Yoshi: Okay.

Yoshi glitter jumps up to the button and hits it, turning the cooler off. Turning back, they encountered a blue electrokoopa. Upon seeing it, Mario had flashbacks.

_*flashback*_

_Mario and Aqua were running after Shadow Mario in Pinna Park, but as they were running, a blue shell came out of nowhere and electrocuted them._

_Mario and Aqua: __**PBPBPBPBPBPB!**_

_Mario: What the?!_

_They turned to see the source of the shell. A koopa walking on all fours with a pink tuft of hair, and a blue shell with veins of electricity surging through it._

_FLUDD: That's an Electrokoopa. A subspecies of Koopa Troopas that throw their electric shells like boomerangs at those who pass them._

_The electrokoopa throwed its shell at both heroes again, only for them to step back and Mario sprays the koopa with water, throwing it off balance and getting it electrocuted by its own shell._

_Aqua: Serves them right!_

_*end of flashback*_

Mario: (Not these guys again! I don't even have FLUDD this time!)

The electrokoopa spotted them and threw their shell at them. Luigi and the others got electrocuted while Mario long jumped to stomp the koopa.

Waluigi: Wah… Why does Waluigi have the WORST luck? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Wario: We got electrocuted too, you idiot!

Mario: You guys okay?

Luigi: Yeah, but you could've saved us!

Mario: Let's move on.

They performed a dive to the next motherboard which had four capacitators and a BIOS in the middle. The cooler was just after this motherboard. Because it was now turned off, the four reached the Star with no problems.

* * *

**Star #2: Climb the Cables**

The Star was up at the very top of this course. Waluigi took out his magnet and got to work.

Waluigi: You five stay here. Waluigi's got this!

Luigi: (Showoff…)

Waluigi used his magnet to climb up cables and platforms consistent of EISAs, Chipsets, Microprocessors and pins that come from pin grids, with a Serial ATA as their starting point.

When he was almost at the very top, he jumped on a heat spreader and onto more pins so that he could reach the Star on top of a battery connected to a yellow cable.

Waluigi: Wahahahahaha!

* * *

**Star #3: Clean the Pipeline**

There was a small entrance located in the huge set of green pipes on the other side, which they're actually an old Screen Saver. In order to reach the other side of the course, the heroes have to ride a Data-Bus riding in circles at the far right of where they were standing.

Toad: So, are these buses how data is transferred in computers?

Wario: Probably. Expected it to move a bit faster.

The four hopped on the Bus and rode it to the other motherboard at the opposite side. This one had electric fences that shock the heroes if they touch them. As they were heading to the pipeline, an Electro-Koopa tried to attack them. They defeated it first and started to climb the pipeline.

They found an entrance at the very top. Inside was a small room filled with lava and a couple of platforms. To get the star to appear, the group had to remove all the dust piles. The first one was right in front of them. Toad attended to it.

Mario: I guess we'll have to clean this place up.

Wario took care of the second pile to the left, Yoshi hopped on a platform and dusted the third one, Luigi long jumped to take out a platform in mid air, and Mario got the last one on the other end of the room. The star appeared and Waluigi claimed it despite not having done anything.

* * *

**Star #4: Antivirus Job**

Mario and Co. arrive at the far right UPS, but the monitor was showing a red pixel virus instead of a green star. The computer had been infected by the viruses from _Dr. Mario_.

Yoshi: Oh God! I'm feeling sick just looking at those things!

Toad: Don't infect me!

Mario: (The _Dr. Mario_ viruses in a computer level? Interesting choice, Kaze.)

First, the Blue Virus jumped down. This was the Virus of Chill and it used a blizzard to attempt to blow the heroes away. But Wario used his shoulder bash to hit the virus behind it's back. It jumped back to the monitor and the Red Virus jumped down. This was the Virus of Fever and attacked the heroes with fire. Luigi dealt a hit to this virus and sent it back to the monitor. The Yellow Virus came down. This virus was the Virus of Swelling. It attacked by blowing up like a balloon. Toad kicked it while it was inflating and caused it to deflate.

Finally, the other two viruses jumped down and it was now six against three. Waluigi finished off the Yellow one while Yoshi took down the Blue one, and Mario finished off the Red one.

With all three viruses defeated, the star appeared.

Toad: Phew. Good thing none of us were infected.

Waluigi: Wah! Waluigi doesn't get sick. You guys were just lucky.

Mario: You caught a fever last week, and I had to cure you in my Dr. Mario persona.

Waluigi: Shut up!

They took the last star and left the computer.


	22. Livid Surreal Dream

Getting out of the giant computer, only two more courses remained before Mario and Co could access the final fight.

Mario: Well everyone, looks like we're at the homestretch.

Toad: Guys, LOOK!

The group were terrified to see that the moon was so close to the earth, that they could see Peach's Castle from where they were.

Luigi: Mamma Mia! At this rate, the moon will crash into the planet in about an hour! We gotta hurry!

Searching quickly, they stumbled on a group of gigantic magenta mushrooms with black spots. They looked like green mushrooms with white spots in negative colors.

Luigi: These are some weird looking mushrooms.

Mario: No time for questions! Just go!

The group entered into a rainbow portal. As they fell through an rainbow colored void, they felt something that got injected into their bloodstreams. They didn't know what it was, but it made them feel… good.

Yoshi: **Why do I feel so… weird? Hey… I love you guys! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

Toad: **Sorry! But our sanity is in another castle! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Wario: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Waluigi: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Mario: **OOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FEEL WOOOOOOOOOOOONDERFUL!**

Luigi: **AW YEAH! LOOKING GOOD!**

* * *

**Livid Surreal Dream**

This place was… very livid… very surreal… and a dream. It took place on several islands under a reddish dusky sky. The main donut-shaped island is colored pink that turned purple at the bottom. At the middle was a swamp sending out floating green bubbles that lift up into the sky. The swamp also held tall wooden platforms that looked like tree trunks and there were blue and purple bushes in it.

Around the swamp, there were several rocky structures, short trees, weird radish-like pink and purple plants with green leaves and broken stone blocks. To sum up this whole thing, take the first letter of each word in the name of the course, and see what you get. The heroes arrived at the main island and were fazed out by this place.

Mario: Wh-What?! What just-?!

Yoshi: You've gotta be kidding me. I thought we were done with the "Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy" stuff!

Toad: I actually think this looks cool!

Mario: If the place looks weird, I can't IMAGINE what the star missions will be like.

* * *

**Star #1: Dangerous Snakeblock Ride**

For the first star in this nightmare, Mario and Co. had to use snakeblocks to reach a cloud held up by vines. That… makes no sense since clouds aren't heldup y anything, but nothing in this level makes sense anyways.

Mario first defeated these freaky hand-like enemies that resembled floormasters from _Ocarina of Time_, then they got on the snake block. All they had to do wait… Wait until it reaches their destination. The problem was how molasses slow it was moving. Toad was really beginning to lose his patience with it one minute in.

Toad: Gee. Can this thing move ANY slower?!

Mario: Hey, I'd rather it be this slow than having to go on a really fast one that's hard to keep up with.

Yoshi: He's got a point.

Eventually, they got to the cloud with the vines and grabbed the first star.

* * *

**Star #2: The Bottomless Pit**

Next up, the heroes head over to a set of grassy hills with red flowers. Probably the most normal looking part in this whole level, except for the fact that the largest hill was flashing different shades of green for some reason.

Yoshi: Is it just me, or is that hill flashing?

Luigi: Eh… for a place like this, it's pretty normal.

They go over to that hill, and look down the hole in the center. There were six blue switches with a star printed on them carved in the walls.

Mario: I guess we'll have to activate all those switches.

Mario, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi opted to do it. Each of them fell in to grab the switches. All except Wario got their switches.

Wario: D'OH, I MISSED!

Waluigi: WAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Once Wario hit the bottom, however, he was warped back to the top, where this time, he hit the switch and the Star appeared.

Wario: Weird…

Mario: What isn't weird in this place?

They take the second star.

* * *

**Star #3: Play the Ancient Melody**

The three short trees at the main island actually have their single branch shaped like musical notes that play a sound when touched. The three notes were set up to different heights; low, middle and high. The clue for the right order to play them was inside a Temple located at the other neighboring island right behind our heroes' starting point.

Hoping that they would find a clue in that Temple, the group made their way to the other island, and this one was far more dangerous than the other they currently were before; this island was bowl-shaped and there were blue arms sticking out in the middle like the arms from Dead Hand, another enemy from _Ocarina of Time_.

Yoshi: (What is it with all the _Zelda_ references? These are just creepy!)

Around the island were more rocky structures, the same magenta mushrooms seen at the course's entrance, and of course the Temple's entrance, but for some reason, its entrance was just a simple arch with a pink glass in it. The gang made their way into the Temple even with the weirdness.

The Temple shows an eerie atmosphere, with its walls made of cobbled stone and the floor was white with black lines in a rectangle pattern. In this room, there was a simple hourglass still pouring sand, a pipe and some sort of music sheet on the wall behind the pipe.

Mario: "Middle, Middle, Middle, Low, Middle, High" I think we got this.

Now with the clue, the heroes exit the Temple and went back to the main island to begin playing the melody: they touched the middle set-placed note three times, then moved on to the lowest one, the middle one again and finally the highest one.

With it done correctly, the Star appeared, and Luigi took it.

* * *

**Star #4: Time-Travel Temple**

The heroes made their way back to the temple they were just in before, thinking there might be more to it.

Turns out, it was actually a time travel Temple, hence the hourglass. There was currently nothing to do at the present, so they traveled down the pipe which took them to the future.

Luigi: Ooh! Time travel!

Mario: Huh… I wonder if this will play a key role in a future adventure.

Wario: Gee… this place hasn't aged well.

Wario was right, because in this further future, the temple seemed to be falling apart. Vegetation growing in the walls, large fallen pieces of debris everywhere, fully grown-up enemies like Goombas and Thwomps and some shattered walls.

The room they just emerged from showed that the entrance of the Temple was no longer accessible, the hourglass that was still pouring sand back in the past was now fully complete with sand at the bottom and the wall had a very large hole which makes it look like that it was blown up.

Toad: H-H-How far in the future… have we gone?

Luigi: No idea. But this does make me wonder what our future selves are up to.

Mario: No idea, but at least this guarantees that the world WON'T make a "Last Impact" anytime soon. Ha! Rashay has no idea.

They went through the hole and found a grown-up Goomba at the left. They decided to ignore it and head to the right, where there was a large log, properly being used as a grounded bridge, and a giant cut-out tree log with two of its roots pressed against the tall platform on the left, which created cracks.

After emerging from the time-traveling pipe back into the past, they found that the giant tree log was still a young plant that was planted on some green water surrounded by a short stone fence and there was no bridge connecting the two platforms, but there was a staircase leading to the platform on the opposite side, where there was another pipe leading to the devastated future.

Back in the future, the log bridge had arrow signs pointing the direction of the previous platform. From there, the group went into the next room of the Temple.

This room was large and in this time period, it had larger ruined debris that were probably additional platforms, some corners of the platforms were broken, the fabric of the blue flags hung on the wall on the left were ripped and torn apart and there was another grown-up Goomba plus a grown-up Thwomp at the platform straight ahead.

The heroes quickly went into the pipe on the bottom to see the transformation in the present: the ruined debris that were platforms are good as new, positioned correctly and gaining them access to the taller platforms, some of them were also part of a bridge leading to the platform where the Thwomp is, the flags' fabric was normal like it was never ripped and torn apart and the Goomba and the Thwomp were back to their younger ages.

Luigi: You know, it's actually kinda sad seeing this place good as new, knowing what will happen to it in future.

Yoshi: Yeah, I wonder how it became the way it is in the future. Abandonment can't be the answer, given that the younger enemies in this time period are still there in the future.

Waluigi: Wah. Who knows, or cares?

The Star was in the future time period, so the group had to cross the bridge and long jump to a platform on the left corner and go inside the pipe.

In the future, all they had to do was to jump on top of the now grown-up Thwomp and use him to lead them to the Star above.

* * *

And so… they were finally out of that nightmarish course. Hopefully the next course before the final battle is more relaxing, and less... well... surreal.


	23. Rainbow Road

Once they were out of that nightmarish level, Luigi went behind a mushroom to barf for a bit before feeling better.

Wario: That was a weird dream, if I've ever seen one.

Mario: On the bright side, the stars we got in there were real. So it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Yoshi: Now let's hurry and find the last course so we can finish this!

Waluigi spotted another rainbow colored teleporter. It was on a circular wooden plank with golden star decorations.

Waluigi: Welp! I found it.

Mario: Judging by the star decorations, this one probably won't be so bad. Let's a go!

All stepped into the teleporter and disappeared.

* * *

**Rainbow Road**

You probably recognize this name from a certain kart racing series. Well, it's here now. For this course, it takes place in a beautiful night sky filled with stars colored in the seven colors of the rainbow making a trail in the skies. There was a dome in the middle of the course, where most of its rainbow-colored platforms are located; some of them created towers with Grand Stars at their top. Of course, since this level is named after an iconic race track, there was a small rainbow track circling around the towers.

The group showed up on top of a giant Disco Ball surrounded by platforms of a pixelated Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario (in the original it's a Power Star, but I changed it in order to complete the DS quartet). The group couldn't help but smile a bit at this magical place.

Mario: Ah, Rainbow Road. Good times. Good times.

Mario shed a small tear from the beauty of this place.

Luigi: Remember our mission bro. There's no time to lose!

Mario: Right, right. Here we go!

* * *

**Star #1: Flying Through the Rainbows**

They first long jump towards the tower from behind them and follow a platform trail leading them outside of the dome, where there were two Rainbow Thwomps on the path.

Turns out that the platform worked like a conveyor belt, which pushed the heroes backwards. So they had to keep moving while avoiding the Rainbow Thwomps and then reach a floating flat yellow star with a star shaped hole in the center (a Sling Star), though none of the group were familiar with it.

Wario: What the heck is this?

Mario: I… don't know…

Mario touched it, and he was launched up to the next segment, which was a spinning rainbow tunnel with many holes in it. The other heroes followed.

Mario: I… was NOT expecting that!

Luigi: I know, right? Something out of this world!

As they crossed the rainbow tunnel, the Sling Star transformed into a small star shaped creature with black eyes, fingerless stubs as arms and legs, and a pointed top (a Luma). The heroes didn't see this transformation, as they were busy.

Luma: I guess they don't know yet. Oh well. I'm sure they'll know everything when Mama gets to meet them.

The heroes took the next Sling Star, it took them to a series of platforms with rainbow fences. To get to each platform, the group had to use music blocks to launch themselves upwards.

Mario: Wasn't expecting music blocks here.

After getting across the last few rainbow platforms, the last Sling Star took them right to the first Power Star.

Mario: Wahoo!

* * *

**Star #2: Rainbow Perils**

Starting back at the disco ball, this time the heroes long jumped toward the front and ascended up a rainbow tunnel. This took them to a narrow rainbow path inhabited by Thunder Lakitus, purple lakitus that shot lightning from their clouds. Toad got struck by one of them, but later defeated them with a mid air ground pound.

Toad: Hmph! Take that!

Next, they climbed up a Rainbow Thwomp to reach a section with rolling Chomps. There were 6 rainbow caps waiting for them.

Luigi: Oooh! These caps are rainbow! I wonder what they do.

Mario had a good feeling about what they'll do.

Mario: Let's a go!

Mario and Co. put on the caps, and they all immediately turned rainbow.

All: **OH YEAH!**

All of them charged through the chomps and destroyed all of them. They also used their increased speed to get up a steep slope leading to the star.

* * *

**Star #3: Rainbow Cart**

This time, the heroes jumped toward the right and found six karts lined up on a rainbow track. The heroes were really excited for this.

Toad: No way! There's a _Mario Kart_ mission?!

Yoshi: Alright!

Waluigi: Imma gonna beat you all!

The six jumped in the karts and took off. The karts here drove automatically, so all they had to do was jump over gaps until they got to the star.

Wario: Well, that was disappointing. The karts moved so slow, there were no items, I couldn't even cut in front of you because the path was so narrow!

Luigi: Eh… it's no real _Mario Kart_, but I still enjoyed it. At least there were no blue shells.

Mario: Haha! True!

They grabbed their next star. Just two more to go!

* * *

**Star #4: Rainbow Snakeblock Tour**

Long jumping to the tower next to the 8 bit Mario, this was a snakeblock mission, similar to the one back in Livid Surreal Dream. Though this snakeblock was smaller and a bit faster.

Toad: Well, now I regret my wish from last time.

Wario: You think?

As if it weren't challenging enough, they had to dodge rainbow checked platforms, and Thunder Lakitus that got in their way. When they finally reached the final stretch, they had to quickly wall jump off the blocks and a rainbow checkered platform to reach the Star.

* * *

**Star #5: Chain Chomp Crushing**

It was finally time to collect the final star. For this mission, the heroes went inside the disco ball they started on.

The inside of the Disco Ball was basically a disco party ambience with flashlights everywhere, the floor and the ceiling were red checkered patterned and of course a lot of rolling chomps.

For the final star they had to collect, this mission was surprisingly easy. All they had to do was destroy every chomp in the room using the rainbow caps. It was a lot easier said than done, and the Star appeared in the center of the room. Everybody celebrated for finally getting the last star, except for Mario who just stared at the star.

Luigi: Mario? Aren't you excited that we got the last star?

Mario: Well, I am but… I'm just… nervous…

Wario: Nervous? Come on! This isn't anything new to you. You've kicked that big Koopa's butt a gazillion times! And even with my help, once.

Mario: I know, but this isn't Bowser we're facing. We don't even KNOW what Rashay's capable of! But given that he has the power to bring the moon to an impact with the earth, I fear he may be too powerful for us.

Yoshi came over to comfort Mario.

Yoshi: I'll admit… I'm a little nervous about this too. But I was even more nervous back when I was almost at Baby Bowser's Castle, saving you and Luigi. But did I turn back? No! I knew I had to finish this!

Luigi: Bro… you've faced a lot of villains in the past, besides Bowser. Wart (in your dreams), Tatanga, Smithy, Cackletta, Fawful, Grodus, Shadow Queen.

Wario: Don't forget me as well. Haha!

Luigi: I mean, I haven't met most of these villains you've told me about except Cackletta and Fawful, but I faced the Chestnut King once. So that counts for me. Who knows what other villains we'll meet in the future?

Yoshi: But no matter how big of a threat these villains are, we'll always pull through. Because we're a team! A team always sticks together!

Toad: We can do it!

Mario: You… You guys.

They all hugged Mario, except Waluigi, who was getting impatient.

Waluigi: Um… guys? Our planet's at stake?!

Mario: Oh, right!

They grabbed the final star, and teleported out of the level.

* * *

Well, the finale draws near…


	24. Rashay's Moon Cellar

With every course completed, it was finally time to face Rashay and end this madness once and for all. They approached a cellar door which opens up and reveals a pipe inside.

Mario: *gulp* Well, guys… this is it.

Luigi: L-Let's a go…

All went down the pipe.

* * *

**Rashay's Moon Cellar**

They had finally reached Rashay's Moon Cellar, a dark and deep cellar which was used to drain the Mushroom World's energy. Inside was a single circular green checkered platform that was actually a tower and there were four different colored bridges on each side, they each offer different challenge towers that our heroes will have to scale in order to press a button at the top of each.

As they showed at the main tower, there was a cylindrical glass elevator in the middle which would likely take them to Rashay's secret lair. Speaking of Rashay, they heard his voice from below.

**Rashay: Oh, so you finally came to bring me my stars? Took you long enough! I'll be waiting for them down here. Try not to die before arriving here! Hahaha!**

Toad and Yoshi shivered, hearing his unsettling voice.

Luigi: Well, he certainly knows how to be intimidating, like Bowser.

Mario: We'll have to reach him somehow. I'm guessing we will have to scale each of these towers to open this elevator. In that case, let's split up. I'll take on the red one.

Luigi: Okay. I'll do the bluish one. I think that's… lavender? Yeah, lavender.

Wario: Waluigi and I will do the yellow one.

Toad: In that case, Yoshi and I will do the white one.

After coming to an agreement, the group split up. Starting with the red tower, Mario's challenge was a lava-themed tower, which was made out of cobblestone and had a spiral ramp. The tower also consisted of pools of lava and lava waterfalls.

Mario walked up the spiral ramp, then long jumped to the next platform. Then he had to put his jumping skills to the test, with more platforms to jump to. One even had a bully, which the plumber quickly disposed of. Next he dodged a few rotating firebars, and reached the lavafalls. He actually had to bounce off of them, hurting himself, in order to get up.

Sign: **You are in good luck! The boring climb ends here. Jump into that lavafall to bounce to the next platform. Haha Ha Hahahahaaaa!**

Mario: You've gotta be kidding me… I have to BURN MY BUTT to progress?! What kind of sick, twisted level design is this?!

Luckily, there were hearts on each platform to heal himself. And it was worth it, because the button was right there, and he pressed it.

The bridge that connected to the tower shut off as a result, Mario assumed that once all the bridges were shut down, the elevator would open.

Mario: Good luck to everyone else.

Meanwhile at the lavender tower, Luigi's challenge was a snow-themed tower with a deep snow spiral leading up to the top with snowballs rolling down. Luigi simply dodged the snowballs by walking around, or backflipping. Halfway up the tower, the plumber did a few precise jumps before reaching the next snow spiral. At the top of this spiral was the button, which he pressed to shut off the lavender bridge.

Luigi saw that Mario had shut off his tower as well, leaving two more to go.

Luigi: Two down, two more to go.

Now with Yoshi and Toad at the white tower, their challenge was a wind-themed tower. Just like the lava tower, this one was made of cobblestone. The majority of the platforms were clouds and wooden planks and there was also a winged ship located halfway through. Toad decides to ride on Yoshi's back for this, since the jumps looked too high for him to handle.

The green dino flutter jumped up to the first clous, where he dodged a bullet bill, then got on the winged ship and grabbed a fire flower to become Fire Yoshi, which he then used to light up three torches. This made three platforms open up for him and Toad to press the third switch. It was the easiest tower of the four, but was still a big effort put in by Yoshi and Toad.

The tower turned off, leaving only one more switch to go.

Finally, with the Wario Bros. at the yellow tower, their challenge was an electric-themed tower, and it was the hardest one! This tower was made out of steel, consisting of electric fences and scuttlebugs among the platforms.

The dastardly duo begin by jumping up some platforms and beating up scuttlebugs. Then they had to do wall jumps. But these walls were not straightened out, but rather slanted, making the wall jumps difficult to perform. But Waluigi was able to do it after a few attempts and magnetized Wario up to him.

After one last set of platforms with scuttlebugs, the duo reached the last switch and activated it. Opening up the elevator. The group reunited at the elevator.

Mario: Great job, everyone! Well… *gulp* This is it…

Luigi: I guess so…

Yoshi: The fate of our world, and everybody we know and love depends on us…

Toad: This is almost to much to put on my shoulders.

Wario: Come on, guys! Rashay doesn't scare me! I've dealt with plenty of demonic beings on my own adventures. This guy doesn't scare me.

Waluigi: Yeah… Adventures that you NEVER BRING ME ON!

Wario: That's not important! What is important is that we destroy this demon once and for all!

Mario looked to each of his friends and nodded. And so… they stepped into the elevator and descended.

* * *

The group found themselves somewhere on the moon's surface with an aqua green tower ahead where Peach was being held captive.

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Princess!

They tried to reach her, but Rashay appeared before them and startled them.

All: Rashay!

Though, he looked a little bit different from when Mario last met him. He still had the menacing smile, grin, and clawed hands. But instead of being transparent, his body was now light blue. Rashay laughed evilly as he began to speak.

**Rashay: Oh! It's you guys! What's up, old friends? Remember me? I'm the guy that is going to end the world. Surprised to see my new form? I was able to regenerate some of my power… It's not perfect, but ehh, it's gonna be enough to not take any of you seriously, hahaha. I know you won't just hand me the stars, so let's play a little game. I'll play with you until you are very tired and then regain my full power with your stars!**

Mario: We'll see about that, you demon!

Toad: Yeah! We'll never get tired!

**Rashay: In that case, let us begin!**

Rashay floats up to a short tower and throws out hexagonal rock discs to attack our heroes from midair. The group used these discs as platforms to reach Rashay. But once they reached him, Rashay used his claws to shove them off.

Luigi: WHAT?!

Yoshi: Oof!

Toad: HEY!

Waluigi: WAH! No fair!

Wario: CHEATER!

**Rashay: Hah! Didn't see that coming, did ya?**

Mario: SHUT UP!

Suddenly, Rashay flies right up to them, looking angry.

**Rashay: You know what? THAT GAME WAS BORING! I'LL HUNT YOU NOW!**

All of them were legitimately scared now, and ran for their very lives.

**Rashay: GET BACK HERE!**

Toad: What do we do?!

Mario: I DON'T KNOW!

They began to panic even more as Rashay got closer and closer to them. But all of sudden, he teleported in front of them, and grabbed them in his clutches.

Rashay then kept slashing the six so hard that they kept screaming in agony. Peach found it hard to watch from her cage, and began to cry.

Peach: **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

But Rashay refused to listen. Once he felt they were torchered enough, he sent them crashing to the ground, all bruised up and injured. Their clothes were torn, and they had scars showing that they were bleeding. Rashay laughed triumphantly whilst Peach screamed in horror. All of them went unconscious except for Mario, who was crying in defeat.

**Rashay: So, you're supposed to be the hero who saved the Mushroom Kingdom from some fat turtle? HA! PATHETIC! Now that I've had my fun with you, it's time to say goodbye to your precious world!**

All of a sudden, the moon's surface had reached Earth's atmosphere, to the point that it had set on fire. It would only be a few minutes before both celestial bodies collided. Panic ensued on both the moon, and the earth.

* * *

**Peach's Castle**

The Toads were running amok in fear. They were the most afraid, since the moon was right on top of them.

Toad #1: WE'RE DOOMED!

Toad #2: Panic and fear!

Toad #3: I'd rather Bowser be attacking right now, than THIS!

Toad #4: GOING TO MY HAPPY PLACE!

Toad #5: MAJORA'S MASK IS REAL!

* * *

**Wildlife Valley**

The rabbits that inhabited the valley huddled together, and accepted their fates.

* * *

**Stonesnake Shatters**

The bob omb buddies started sweating from the intense heat. Luckily, they couldn't blow up due to the lack of fuses.

Bob-Omb Buddy: Well, I guess history will be forgotten…

* * *

**Sunset Islets**

The waters of the islands slowly began to boil because of the intense heat.

* * *

**Crystal Caves**

The water inside the caves also began to evaporate. The mermaids were both terrified, and confused.

Mermaid: Wh-WHAT'S GOING ON?!

* * *

**Bob Omb Village**

Bob Omb Buddy: And I thought that the meteor crash was bad! This is catastrophic!

* * *

**Dusky Doomed Dale**

Toad: But I thought the curse, the wizard put on us was over! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

* * *

**Melty Molten Mountains**

The mountains were starting to get more on the molten side of it's name.

* * *

**Harried Honey Hive**

The bees were caring for the larvae, who were crying. Meanwhile, Queen Bee was also terrified.

Queen Bee: Is this… the end of our tribe?

* * *

**Sky High Islands**

That area was already done for, as the moon completely obliterated it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the Moon**

The fisherman that escaped the Big Beast's Belly was confused of all the chaos.

Fisherman: Gee. I don't remember the world being this… chaotic. Now I wish I stayed in that beast.

* * *

**Gamble Game Gallery**

The Piantas had shut down the casino, as they knew it was about to get obliterated.

Piantas: So long, old friend. *sniff*

* * *

**Colossal Circuit**

The insides of the computer were beginning to overheat.

* * *

**Livid Surreal Dream**

The place was getting more and more distorted.

* * *

**Rainbow Road**

That place was unaffected, but the lumas could see the chaos occurring from there.

Luma: We gotta warn Mama!

* * *

Back with Mario, he simply watched in horror with tears in his eyes. Unable to move.

Mario: No… Th-Th-This can't be… th-the end…

_?: Mario…_

**To be continued…**


	25. Vs Rashay

Just as Mario began to lose all hope, a voice called out to him.

_?: Mario…_

Mario: H-Huh…?

_?: Don't worry. I'm here to help you! I know things seem hopeless right now, but there's still something you can do._

Mario: And… wh-what would that be…?

_?: It has to do with all the stars you've collected._

The Power Stars began rising up.

_?: You see, I actually know a lot about Power Stars. You know, power doesn't come from physical strength, it comes from the unity and the trust of your friends. That's when the Power Stars come in. They are symbols of trust, and union._

The Power Stars then scattered all over both the moon and the earth.

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

One of the Power Stars appeared in front of Peach's Castle. The Toads immediately took notice.

Toad #1: A Power Star? What's it doing here?

Toad #2: I… I think that...

The Toad thought for a moment, but then came to a realization.

Toad #2: Mario! He needs us!

Toad #3: You might be right! Hopefully Toad's alright too.

Toad #4: Alright everyone. Let's cheer for Mario! He needs our help!

* * *

**Wildlife Valley**

Rabbit #1: This star… Maybe there's hope after all.

Rabbit #2: In that case, let's spread all of our happy feelings. We must stop this catastrophe. Whoever's up there, we're counting on you!

* * *

**Stonesnake Shatters**

Bob Omb Buddy #1: Mario's in trouble! That's what this star is telling us!

Bob Omb Buddy #2: Yoshi must be with him too! They're fighting to save our world!

Bob Omb Buddy #1: Mario, Yoshi, there may not be much we can do to help you, but we'll be cheering you on.

Bob Omb Buddy #2: All our thoughts are on you. Go teach that Rashay guy a lesson!

* * *

**Crystal Caves**

Mermaid #1: Mario, Yoshi, you saved our cave once before. Don't you give up now!

Mermaid #2: Yeah! Anyone who's beaten me in a race is not allowed to lose! Fight on!

Mermaid #3: Fight! Fight! FIGHT!

* * *

**Bob Omb Village**

Bob Omb Buddy: Mario, I know things may seem bleak right now… like the tides have shifted against you. But if you lose now, we're all gonna die! Please, don't give in!

* * *

**Dusky Doomed Dale**

Toad #1: You've got this, Mario!

Toad #2: Hey, don't forget Luigi!

Toad #3: C'mon, guys! Bring light to our town once again! We're with you 'till the end!

* * *

**Harried Honey Hive**

Bees: Rock on, outsiders!

Queen Bee: Don't give in, my friends! Finish this fight! Let our larvae grow up to be big and healthy bees in this beautiful world.

* * *

**With the fisherman**

Fisherman: Ooooooooooh! Shiny star!

What are you doing?! Cheer on Mario and his friends!

Fisherman: What?! Who said that?!

*Groan* The guys who saved you are fighting to save the world. Just… say something to support them.

Fisherman: Okay... um… Go guys who… saved me… I really got nothing, so just… good luck to them.

* * *

**Gamble Game Gallery**

Pianta #1: Wario, Waluigi, you guys are our #1 customers after saving our loot. We know you won't let us down, now.

Pianta #2: Cheers to the Wario Bros! Our heroes!

Pianta #3: All of our faith is in you.

* * *

**Rainbow Road**

Luma: Good luck to you guys! Do it for Mama!

* * *

**Back with Mario**

Mario was slowly starting to heal along with his friends, hearing the voices of the many people in his life he met.

"_Don't tell me you're giving up, Super Stupid Bros. You never give up this easily when you attack MY castle!"_

"_I love you, Luigi! Please save us all!"_

"_Toad, brother, keep your chin up!"_

"_I believe in you, mi amico!"_

"_Wario, you rock!"_

"_Go, Great Gonzales!"_

"_Cousin Yoshi, you've got this!"_

"_Kick his butt for us, Toad!"_

"_WALUIGI FOR SMASH!"_

Finally, Peach closed her eyes and prayed.

"_I know you can win this, Mario. You always do."_

Mario and friends began to rise up into the air. His friends regained consciousness.

Luigi: Huh? What's going on?

_?: Your friends' will has strengthened you. Now, I can power you up with all these stars you've collected. You will be able to jump higher and run faster! And your wounds will heal quickly! And after you beat him, you'll all save Peach together!_

Mario: Thanks, um… what's your name?

_?: Oh, don't worry. You'll meet me in the next story. Good luck Mario. May the stars shine down on you…_

Mario once again transformed into Super Mario, just as he did back when he faced Rainbowser in Peach's Castle. His friends gained super shields as well.

Super Mario: Aw yeah!

Luigi: Let's a go!

Waluigi: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rashay was mildly surprised by their sudden transformation.

**Rashay: That glow! Did you just drain the star energy?! I should have taken you at least a little serious!**

Wario: Gee, you think? Now we're gonna make you pay!

However, Rashay evilly grinned again.

**Rashay: Congratulations! You've just gained the right to witness a god's semi-perfect form! Bow down!**

Then, Rashay spins his body rapidly and a beam of light shone on him, and he transformed into a giant skeletal beast with its ribs working as arms since they had Rashay's claws on their ends.

Super Mario: Let's-a finish this!

All: Yeah!

Thanks to the power of the Stars and his friends, Super Mario was now moving as fast as Toad, jumping as high as Luigi, had the flutter jumps of Yoshi, the skills of Waluigi, and possessed stamina as strong as Wario. Rashay begins to attack the group by sending falling meteors at him, but they dodged them with ease. Then, with their high jump, they jumped over Rashay's head and do a ground pound on him.

After the first strike, Luigi gets bitten by Rashay trying to attack him, but his injuries healed quickly. Waluigi got above Rashay and ground pounded him again on the spines.

Toad: Yeah!

Rashay was getting weaker, but that did stop him from charging up fire outside of his mouth.

Luigi: This again?!

Super Mario: Just like before, everyone!

Super Marik charged up a blast as well, with the other five revolving around him. Rashay fired his later, and Super Mario and Co. charged through with ease. Once they deal the final blow, Rashay flies into the air in a disoriented trajectory, screaming in pain and in defeat, and his bones fall to the ground and explode.

Super Mario: We did it! YAHOO!

Luigi: Aw yeah!

Toad: I knew we could do it.

Yoshi: Wahoo!

Wario: Well dome, cuz!

Waluigi: Wah… I know you couldn't have done it without WALUIGI!

Super Mario flew over to Peach and punched away the cage she was trapped in.

Peach: Thank you all for saving me!

Super Mario: It was no problem, Peach. But there's still one last thing we need to do.

The others nodded in agreement. The six super powered heroes flew to the side of the moon facing the Mushroom Kingdom, which it was about to crash into, and used their star power to push the moon back up into space where it rightfully belongs. Everyone around the world celebrated afterwards.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the moon was gone from the sky and back to its orbit, thus the kingdom was saved. At the castle's courtyard, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Wario, Waluigi and Yoshi were gathered on a picnic table having a party eating one of Peach's best cakes.

Mario: Well. We did it everyone! All's well that ends well.

Wario: You bet! And this cake is the best!

Yoshi: No one makes a cake better than you, Princess!

Peach giggled.

Peach: Thanks boys! And it was not just you who saved the day, but everyone on this planet and the moon pitched in to help you defeat Rashay. Together, you guys saved everyone! Now, let's enjoy some cake!

* * *

_And so, the Mushroom World was safe from utter destruction thanks to Mario, and his good friends. What new adventures await our dear plumber in the future? Only time will tell. Until then…_

Mario: Thank you so much-a for to reading my fic!

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to FairyTalePrincess16. She's the one who inspired me to start this fanfiction account in the first place. I even borrowed some of her ideas from her "Last Impact" fanfic and put my own spin on them.**


End file.
